50 Shades of Dixon
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: Collection of oneshots ranging from Daryl to Merle...chapters vary and taking requests. Rated M for language and smut of course. Let me know what you want to read! Daryl will always be paired with Carol. Merle is up for auction within reason, LOL. I do not write slash.
1. Dirty Dancing

_**Hi again! So...here we are with 50 Shades of Dixon. I'll explain a little bit about how I'm going to do this. This will be a collection of various oneshots (although some may be longer with 2-3 parts to it). The chapters will vary from Daryl to Merle, with Daryl always being paired with Carol and Merle...well Merle might be paired with quite a few different people. I'll be taking requests as well so feel free to pm or review with ideas or suggestions for what you might want to see. I'll do my best to make it happen! **_

_**This first chapter is obviously AU and this Daryl is a little like the Daryl from Whiskey Heat if you've read that one. (If you haven't read that one, I recommend it strongly) This will also be 2-3 parts long so get your requests in! Don't be shy! Tell me if you want to see a shy Daryl or a shy Merle, an agressive Daryl or Merle. This is all for you guys! Even if they're OOC, I'll try to make it work. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy and don't forget to leave a me a review if you want me to continue this! Thanks for the support as always! **_

...

"Explain to me why we're here again," Carol shouted to her best friend Andrea.

It was the only way they could communicate over the loud music in the club that Andrea had dragged her to after work. Carol wasn't a club type of person, but she was willing to make a sacrifice for her friend. Andrea was on the prowl for a man and apparently she needed Carol's help for some strange reason. Even though Carol was single, she wasn't looking to find herself a man anytime soon. She had enough going on in her life as is.

Andrea rolled her eyes at her friend, "Because I'm on the prowl!" She leaned close to reply.

"You really expect to find someone decent in a place like this?" Carol lowered her voice a little as the song ended and it grew a little quieter.

"These are my kind of people so anything's possible. Besides what else were we gonna do tonight? Sit at home and stuff our faces with junk food on the couch?" She narrowed her eyes at Carol when Carol nodded. "We're thirty Carol! We're not dead and you look hot tonight! Just relax. Maybe you'll meet someone," Andrea said.

Carol seriously doubted that. She hadn't dated anyone since that loser Ed. She shivered now just thinking about him. Their relationship had actually gotten to the point where he had proposed and Carol had almost said yes. Not a moment too soon she had realized that he was cheating on her behind her back and she ended it. She had never been so shocked yet relieved to have not made what she was now sure would have been the biggest mistake of her life. She had ultimately decided that the single lifestyle was a better choice for her, at least for now. She had no interest in ever going through that again.

Carol tugged at the skirt that she had borrowed from Andrea. It was a lot shorter than anything she would normally wear but Andrea kept insisting it made her legs look great and that she looked hot. Carol hadn't ever considered herself _hot_, but she supposed that she wasn't bad looking either. Andrea was the one that always drew the attention wherever they went even though her friend would always deny it. Andrea was tall, blonde, and beautiful, everything that guys looked for in a woman. Carol had shoulder length auburn hair, thick thighs, and no curves whatsoever. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried to proportion her weight out, all of her weight went to her thighs. The rest of her was all elbows and knees, no curves and no booty. She sighed and swiveled on her bar stool, taking a sip of her daiquiri. She wasn't a drinker either, but it was the weekend and she was indulging herself with one or two to pass the time.

Andrea elbowed her as another song began to start up, "What do you think about that guy over there?"

Carol turned on her stool and Andrea widened her eyes, grabbing Carol's chair wildly, "You can't just turn around and look! That's too obvious!" Andrea shrieked.

"I don't have eyes in the back of my head Andrea," Carol hissed at her frantic friend. "What do you expect me to do if you ask me something like that?"

Andrea sighed dramatically, "Look, but don't make a big scene about it. Oh, nevermind, he's coming over here! Quick, how do I look?"

Carol studied her friend. Andrea always looked great to her, but she pretended to think about it for a minute, knowing that Andrea wouldn't be satisfied if she didn't.

"You look great. Like always," Carol smiled at her with encouragement and turned back to her drink.

Once the guy got over there she knew that Andrea would likely dance with him and then she would be left sitting there alone. It wasn't Andrea's intention to leave her like that and she loved Andrea, she really did, but that's usually how these things played out. The guy would go home with Andrea and then Carol would never see him again. She felt sorry for her friend in a way. Andrea seemed to be stuck in some sort of cycle with men. All of the men she was with never seemed to last longer than a week at most. That was why Carol kept getting on Andrea for trying to meet someone in places like this. Men only came to these places to get laid, plain and simple.

"Why hello there," Andrea purred from next to her and Carol had to hide her smile as she sipped her drink at her friend's sultry voice.

"Hey," A gruff voice responded.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Andrea asked.

"No thanks. Actually I was comin' over here ta ask yer friend ta dance," He replied.

Carol spilled a little of the drink into her lap at the mention of herself and she fumbled around on the bar looking for a napkin. Andrea jumped up to grab one and then big strong hands were dabbing at the material of her shirt, soaking up the alcohol with a napkin. Only then did Carol look up and into some of the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Eyes as deep as the ocean stared back at her from the man who now had his hands all over her shirt even if in an innocent manner. His hair was a light brown color and he had it trimmed nicely, but the rest of his appearance screamed of a man who liked to get his hands dirty. He set the napkin down on the bar as Andrea walked back over with a stack and raised her eyebrows at Carol from behind the man who was still way too close into her personal space.

"So what do ya say?" The man asked again.

Carol cleared her throat, ignoring Andrea who was dramatically nodding her head up and down behind him.

"Um..." Carol said.

"I'd have ta agree with yer friend behind me here. Think ya should say yes. Who knows, ya might like it," He said.

Andrea blushed and stopped with her gestures, choosing to sit back down on her stool instead. Carol shrugged and then nodded in agreement.

"Okay," She replied.

He smiled at her as he grabbed her hand and led her towards the crowded dance floor. Carol glanced back over her shoulder once at Andrea who motioned her on. He pulled her to a spot that wasn't as crowded and placed one of his hands on the small of her back, pulling her flush against his body. He began to move against her and Carol was a little shocked to see that he could dance quite well. She wouldn't have pegged him as being a good dancer. She however, was not a good dancer. She tried to mimic his movements, but she felt awkward and stupid. He glanced at her and paused, moving his hands over her hips. He positioned her body the way he wanted it and nodded at her.

"Jus' move yer hips. Ain't nothin' to it. All these assholes out here is too drunk ta notice anyway," He winked at her.

She felt her face grow hot as she did as he had instructed. This placed their bodies in a very intimate position and she felt her body begin to respond to him in ways she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I don't even know your name!" She shouted over the music.

He bent close to her ear, his breath sending hot shivers down her spine, "Daryl. Yers?"

Carol swallowed and turned her head, noticing that his head was still by her ear. Her lips grazed his cheek as she whispered, "Carol."

He nodded to let her know that he heard her and continued to dance, keeping his hands on her hips to help her move to the music. Once the song had ended she smiled at him and began to turn to head back towards the bar, figuring he would want to dance with someone else now.

Instead he grabbed her hand, "Where ya goin'? One more dance?" He asked.

Carol stared into his eyes and felt herself caving in, "Okay. One more," She agreed.

A slow song came across the speakers this time and Carol groaned inwardly. Daryl pulled her flush once again, this time placing one hand on her hip and the other on the small of her back. He lifted her arms and placed them around his neck, staring at her with those eyes before he began to sway. Carol felt the brush of his jeans against her thighs as they moved and she felt herself growing moist.

"Relax," He whispered to her.

Carol nodded, doing anything but that. There was no way she was going to be able to relax while dancing with this man who looked as if he had just strolled out of GQ magazine. Him staring at her was not helping either. The man had eyes that screamed sin and she had to look away from him around the room to keep from doing something completely irrational. His hand on her back drifted a little lower, grazing her ass and she shifted her eyes back to his. Raising a brow, she reached behind her and pushed his hand up a smidgen. He chuckled at her and shook his head.

"Yes ma'am," He said softly.

Carol flushed; wondering if that had been a stupid move. He was probably thinking she was some kind of prude and wishing he had danced with someone else. All too soon the song ended and Carol realized that he hadn't released her.

"Well thanks for the dance," She said shyly.

"Yer welcome Carol," He replied. He still hadn't moved and Carol began to wonder if he was some sort of psycho. "Say a guy wanted ta see ya again. Where might he look?" He asked.

_Was he asking her out? Oh my God. _

"I..." She paused. She barely knew this man. She couldn't tell him where she lived. She definitely couldn't tell him to come to the school where she taught. That was no place to bring someone with kids around. "I can give you my number," She said instead.

He stared at her carefully and then nodded. Letting go of her finally, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, handing it to her.

"Can ya put it in here for me?" He asked.

Carol looked at the phone and then nodded. She had a phone exactly like his. She quickly keyed in her name and number and handed it back to him. His fingers brushed hers as he accepted it and slid it back into his pocket. The air around them felt thick and she swallowed, thinking he was going to kiss her as he leaned over.

Instead, his lips brushed her cheek, "Thanks for tha dance Carol," He said and then he was gone.

She was left standing alone in the middle of a crowded dance floor. She looked around for him, but she couldn't see him anymore. Shrugging, she finally headed back to the bar where she found Andrea still sitting in the same spot. Andrea smiled wickedly at her as Carol approached.

"Stop it," Carol warned.

"What?" Andrea's smile grew wider.

"Don't say anything."

"I was just going to say that he was hot. I was watching you two out there. I hope you got his number or something," Andrea said.

Carol shook her head, "No. I gave him mine though. He asked for it."

Andrea's eyes widened, "Oh he likes you! He asked for your number? You are _so_ in," Andrea remarked as she placed some money on the counter to cover the drinks.

Carol rolled her eyes, "You ready? I'm getting tired."

"I bet you are," Andrea smirked and Carol bumped her shoulder playfully, making her laugh. "Alright, I'm sorry! Let's go home... _killer_," Andrea ducked out of Carol's reach as Carol made a swipe at her.

The night hadn't gone as planned, but this time that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Carol had to admit that she had actually had a decent time tonight. Even if that guy Daryl never called her, and she didn't think that he would, then she decided that she was okay with that.

...

**Review?**


	2. Dirty Dancing 2

**I'm baaacckk! Be honest, did you really miss _me_, or did you just miss my naughty little stories? Yeah, yeah, I know. You missed the stories and I'm just background noise, so I'll get on with it. Here's your second half! Enjoy! (I did) :-)**

***Don't forget to keep sending in your ideas and reviews! They keep me going!***

***And for the reviewer who asked(I'm sorry I can't recall who), this is NOTHING like 50 Shades of Grey. Sorry for any confusion there. This is something entirely different. Happy reading! Caryl on!**

...

It was one week before Carol got a phone call from Daryl. She hadn't really been expecting him to call at all, but he had and she was waiting on him to arrive at her house to pick her up for a date.

A date.

Carol couldn't believe it. She hadn't been on a date in at least a year. It was pretty pathetic to say the least. He hadn't said much on the phone, just telling her that he wanted to take her out and to wear something comfortable. Comfortable to her translated to jeans and a t-shirt which she knew Andrea would promptly kill her for if she knew about. Luckily, Andrea didn't know and Carol had no plans of telling her yet. She didn't want any distractions and she was tired from classes and grading all week. She needed to get out for a bit and she had a feeling that this would be the perfect distraction.

The loud roar of an engine drew her attention over to her window where she peered out to see a motorcycle pull up in front of her house, the driver pulling off his helmet to reveal her date for the evening.

_He drove a motorcycle? How hot was that? _

Carol ducked away from the window as he turned to stroll up the walkway to her front door. She smoothed the hem of her shirt over her jeans and glanced at her reflection in the mirror as he knocked on the door. She took her time getting there so as not to appear over anxious. Her ability to speak immediately flew out of the window as she drank in the sight of him in her doorway. The black jeans that he wore accentuated his body in a way that made her throat run dry. The sleeveless black tee stretched across his chest, leaving little to the imagination. A pair of sunshades and tan construction boots completed his look, giving him a purely sexual vibe that made her want to grab him by the shirt and drag him inside where she could let him ravage her body. Her fingers fluttered to her throat, trying to calm her racing heart and the feelings of lust that were currently pulsing through her veins.

"Wow. Ya look amazin'," He said.

Carol blushed, glancing down at her outfit that suddenly seemed too plain, "Thanks. So do you."

He smiled at her and gestured to the bike, "I hope ya don't mind ridin' on a bike. Thought tha fresh air might be nice," He commented.

She nodded as he moved so that she could step out, "I've actually never ridden on a bike before, but I've always wanted to," She admitted.

He raised a brow at her admission, "Ya serious?"

She felt her face flame again, "Yeah."

He held out his hand to her and she tentatively placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her to the bike. His hand felt a little rough from a lot of hard work, but warm and strangely comforting on hers. He let go of her hand to straddle the bike before reaching for her again.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she took his hand and lifted her leg over the bike.

He gave her a slow smile over his shoulder as he turned the key in the bike, "You'll see."

He fired up the bike and handed her his helmet to put on as he lifted the kickstand. He settled down onto the seat and glanced at her. Grabbing her hands as she finished with the helmet, he tugged them forward and around his waist snugly. Carol scooted forward on the seat, her body sliding flush with his as he pulled away from the curb. It was a nice evening out and the gentle breeze was very soothing on her heated skin. Daryl glided the bike along at a steady pace until they reached the outskirts of town and then he pressed down on the throttle, sending the bike surging forward at a much faster rate. The sudden burst of speed made her shriek and tighten her grip around him. She thought she felt his body vibrate with laughter but she wasn't sure if it was him or the vibrations from the bike. They traveled on the open road for a bit before he finally began reducing speed. He navigated the bike down a gravel road that opened up to some sort of clearing. As he stopped the bike she removed her helmet and glanced around them in the dying light.

"Is that a lake?" She asked.

Daryl shook his head, "Pond. Belongs ta a friend o' mine. Got permission ta be out here though," He explained as he waited for her to step off of the bike.

The sounds of the water lapping against a pier were soothing and she found herself drawn to it. There were tiny solar lights embedded into the pier, casting a soft glow into the water below and illuminating the wooden pathway. She noticed a cooler sitting at the end of the pier along with a blanket and she raised her eyebrows as she turned around to face him.

"A picnic?" She asked.

He faltered for a second and then continued to walk towards her, "If that ain't yer thing I can always take ya out somewhere," He offered softly.

Carol shook her head quickly, "No, of course not! I mean, I love picnics. I just...you surprise me is all," She said.

He cocked his head at her as he opened the cooler and reached inside to grab a soda for them both. Gesturing for her to have a seat, he sat beside her and they both took a drink in silence. He set his can to the side and leaned back on his elbows, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"Hungry?" He asked as he tilted his head to look at her.

Carol bit her lip as she stared at him. She was definitely hungry, but not for food. She was ashamed to admit that she wanted nothing more than to feel his lips and hands all over her body. Ever since he had touched her at the club it had been all that she could think about. He regarded her silently and she debated on making a move. She watched him as he climbed to his knees, removing both of their drinks and placing them to the side. Then he crawled over to her, stopping mere inches from her face.

"What do ya want Carol?" He whispered in the night.

Carol licked her lips, their faces almost touching and his hand resting on her knee. She was throbbing with need, the sexual tension in the air blanketing them both. She leaned forward suddenly, her lips meeting his in a crash of tongues and warm breath. He let her kiss him, his lips moving softly against hers as she savored the flavor of his mouth. She slid her tongue against his, letting out a little whimper as his tongue danced across hers teasingly. He pulled back after a moment to allow them a chance to catch their breath, but Carol wanted him so badly her body shook with need. He grabbed her wrists gently, his long fingers winding around them to hold her back.

"Ya sure this is what ya want?" He asked.

Carol took a moment to think, to _really _think about it and she knew that it was. She was tired of taking the safe route, tired of being the boring teacher whose only life was spending Saturday nights on the couch with her best friend whenever she wasn't on a date. No, she needed this. She _craved _this.

"_Use me_," She whispered desperately.

Daryl stared at her, his breathing growing heavy and he shifted, bringing her down to lie on her back on top of the blanket, "Yes ma'am," He breathed before his lips slanted across hers, hot and heavy with desire.

Carol closed her eyes as he left her lips and slid his mouth across her slender throat, licking at her throbbing pulse. She moaned, threading her fingers through his wispy hair. His warm mouth created a trail of fire as he moved further South, his fingers sliding underneath her shirt, skirting against her bra. Carol's hands fluttered down to her jeans, trying and failing to get the button through the hole in her lust-filled haste. His hands covered hers, nudging them gently out of the way.

"What's yer hurry?" He whispered as he bent his head to kiss the skin above the lining of her jeans.

She arched her hips forward as his hand slid over the front of her jeans, the friction of the material rubbing against her aching core. She began to try for the button on her jeans again, passed the point of being ashamed and he chuckled before removing her hands again.

"Alright, alright. Lemme' get that for ya. Ya look a lil' shaken."

"It's been a while," She admitted.

Daryl had her jeans open in a second and he moved up to hover over her face, "It's been a while for me too," He said softly.

Moving back down her body, he removed her shoes and socks and she lifted her hips so that he could remove her jeans as well. As he moved back up, he slid his hand up her inner thigh making her tremble with her desire. Carol sat up and grabbed the button on his own jeans, forcing them open and he stood to removed his clothing until he was completely naked. She couldn't see him clearly in the dark, but the lights from the pier provided her with enough subtle light so that she could make out the hard planes of his chest to his tapered hips and what she was pretty sure was a sizable erection.

Stripping off her shirt, bra, and panties, she tossed them onto the pile with the other discarded clothing, lying back down on the blanket once more. Daryl kneeled over her, his eyes studying her in the darkness.

"Yer beautiful," He murmured.

She swallowed, "So are you...I mean, you're-" She trailed off, sighing in frustration. "I'm sorry. I'm no good at this," She muttered.

"I'm glad yer not," He whispered as he closed his lips over hers once more, ending the need for conversation.

Carol ran her hands over his chest and across his nipples, enjoying the feel of his muscles as he did his own exploring. She hissed sharply when his lips closed over one of her nipples, his warm mouth reigning in the tight bud as his tongue swirled over the tip. He shifted onto his side and she felt his finger tease her entrance, tracing over her wet lips. She lifted her hips into his hand, but he took his time, teasing her slowly before inserting a finger inside of her. She cried out, vaguely hoping that no one lived nearby and could hear her cries of pleasure. He mumbled something deep in his throat that reverberated deep inside of her.

"I need you," She panted. "I need you inside of me. Please."

He pulled away, her body protesting at the loss of him. She heard the telltale crinkle of plastic and then he was back moments later, his body climbing over hers.

Carol lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist to urge him on. She had never felt such urgency where sex was concerned before, but then again none of the times that she had had sex had ever felt like this. Her body tensed slightly as he slowly slid his hard length into her. She knew he was giving her time to adjust, but she really had no need for it. She was dripping wet with her arousal.

"Harder Daryl," She urged.

She felt him look at her, "Ya sure?" His voice came out all gruff sounding and she nodded quickly.

He grunted and then thrust inside of her, the friction giving them both pause, their moans almost simultaneous. He hiked her legs up higher on his waist, changing the angle of his thrusts slightly as he held himself up, the muscles in his forearms vibrating with need. Carol met his thrusts, her fingers tangling into his hair and tugging on it firmly. He growled at her, the sound sending shivers of pleasure through her body and she paused.

"Don't...stop," He muttered through clenched teeth.

She grabbed his hair again, this time tugging on it more sharply and was rewarded with his answering moan. He wrapped his arms underneath her, lifting her at the same time that he rocked backwards onto his ass on the pier, leaving them joined with her sitting on his lap. He guided her hands to his shoulders before leaning back onto his hands, his head dipping backwards as his hips thrust upward into her wet heat. The new angle elicited another layer of pleasure for Carol as her nipples rubbing his chest coupled with the sight of him on display for her sent her over the edge. She let out a cry that sounded foreign to her own ears as she rocked through her orgasm, her body clenching around him as the wetness flooded her thighs.

"_Shit_," He murmured as he tensed, thrusting into her one last time, biting onto his lip as he hummed through his release.

Daryl caught her against his chest as they both lay back onto the pier, her head resting over his heart as he fought to regain control of his breathing. The sounds of the water lapping against the pier gently beneath them had her yawning. He let his fingers trail light circles across her back, making her twitch and jump when he skirted too close to a ticklish spot.

Carol finally found the strength to move, lifting herself up and off of him so that he could dispose of the condom. He was back after a few moments, passing her her drink which she gratefully accepted. The liquid felt wonderful against her parched throat and she took several gulps before setting it back down again.

"So," He said suddenly."Ya hungry now?"

Carol laughed, the noise bursting forth from her chest as he smiled at her.

"Actually I think I have worked up an appetite."

...

**So there it is ladies! I know some of you are wanting more, but I had to stop it where it was because they can so easily keep going if I let them, LOL! I am already working on my next prompt and it's almost halfway there. It will probably only be one chapter length long at this point and it's a Caryl chapter. The prompt comes from Sarafina2012. Thanks for the idea love! Stay tuned!  
**


	3. Winter Embrace

**Hello again! Thought I would get this one out to kickstart my day! I thought it was half finished before, but it just kept growing longer and longer! LOL! I hope you all don't mind. ;)**

****This prompt came to me courtesy of Sarafina2012 who wanted Carol driving in a snow storm after a fight with her boyfriend Ed. She had car trouble and a shy Daryl finds her and brings her to his cabin. He takes care of her, watches her...sexy times follow. ****

**I hope I did it justice hon! Enjoy! ;)**

...

_The snow blankets the frosty ground,_

_All around tis' not a sound._

_I try to erase the image of your face,_

_The car slides, shocking me from my vengeful embrace._

_Outside the hunter hears,_

_The whirring sounds of a crashed car he fears._

_Treading softly through the night with his damsel in distress,_

_He lay her upon his bed, safe from this mess._

_When her eyes met his, her heart beat stronger,_

_The second they touched, they could wait no longer._

_Two lost souls, adrift in the snow,_

_Two kindred spirits and they didn't even know._

**_-Me_**

_..._

Bobbing her head in tune with the sounds of some rock song on the radio, she fought to contain her anger over her present situation. She had to try and calm down so that she could concentrate on driving in the snow that was currently blanketing the earth in white all around her.

Carol had gone over to her boyfriend Ed's house only to find him in bed with some random skank that she didn't recognize. The kicker of it all was that the bastard wasn't even remorseful about being caught. He had offered her some lame excuse about being _lonely_ and feeling _unloved_. She smirked as she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. She just bet that he was feeling really lonely and unloved right at the moment with no one there to help him cope with his horrendous headache. Carol smiled in satisfaction as she remembered how gratifying it had felt to smash his most prized possession against the wall. The glass box that housed some stupid autographed baseball was now shattered and the ball was now lying somewhere in a ditch alongside of the road.

Of course Ed had come after her, his whore ranting and raving about what an asshole he was while she worked to get dressed. Carol had grabbed the cordless phone which happened to be the closest thing to her at the time and smacked him in the head with it. For such a big guy, he had surely went down easily. She would be lying if she said it hadn't made her feel good. She wasn't even all that upset about the woman. What upset her the most really was the fact that he hadn't even felt that he had done anything wrong. She was worth more than that and this had been a long time coming.

Now she was wishing she had stopped at that last motel she had seen beside the road. She was driving in an area that she wasn't entirely familiar with, but she was trying to make it to the address that her best friend Michonne had given her. Michonne owned a house in the mountains that she rarely used and insisted that Carol take advantage of over the holidays to clear her head. Except no one had anticipated the big snowstorm that had come out of nowhere. Carol glanced once more at her cell phone. She still didn't have a signal and she sighed as she tossed it into the passenger seat.

"Useless," She muttered.

Reaching down for her bottle of water, she decreased her speed as she worked to unscrew the cap. A familiar song began to play on the radio and she smiled, propping her elbow on the wheel to turn up the volume.

It happened so fast that she couldn't really recall the entire event. All she remembered was that the tires on the car had locked and the car had begun to slide. At some point she must have abandoned her water and tried to maneuver the car back to the road, but there had been no stopping it. The next thing she knew the car was leaning precariously to the side stuck in a pile of snow. To top it all off, her seat was jammed forward and her legs were pinned under the steering wheel. Outside of the vehicle, the snow continued to fall like a white curtain of powder, ever silent in the dark of night.

…...

There was nothing more that Daryl Dixon loved than to hunt. Actually hunting wasn't really all that important as being outside and away from all of the noise of the world. Outside he could pretend that life was different for him, that the evils in the world didn't exist.

It was with this mindset that he had bundled up to go out in the snow whereas most people wouldn't ever dare to step foot in it. It wasn't your typical inch of snow either, this was an actual snow_storm. _The weather radio in his cabin had been calling for four inches, but Daryl estimated it be about six by now. Then again he never really trusted the weatherman, preferring to judge things by his own experiences and expertise. He was pretty sure he was the only person crazy enough to decide that hunting in a snowstorm was a good idea, but he didn't care. He never did like to do what others expected him to do. That just wasn't his thing.

Taking a deep gulp of the crisp cold air he felt himself relax. Coming out to his grandfather's cabin had been a last minute decision, but he was glad that he had. It was a good thing that he had taken the time to stop by the store and stock up on food and supplies because the cabin had been empty of everything upon his arrival. He paused to look at several tracks in the snow before continuing his journey. The low hum of a motor caught his attention as he stopped to inspect a hole at the base of a tree. Standing up, he turned in the direction of the noise, following it until he began to see a beacon of light shining through the trees. Frowning, he walked closer to the light, stopping in surprise as he realized he was looking at a car that had apparently gotten stuck in the snow. The engine was still running and the headlights shone brightly into the forest. Shaking his head at the absence of chains around the tires for the snow he approached the vehicle. He could hear movement inside as he brushed snow from the part of the windshield that he could reach. He could make out a woman inside, but her eyes were closed and when he knocked on the window he got no response. He couldn't tell if she was hurt or not. Putting his muscles to use, he began to rock the car back and forth until it finally tumbled back onto all four tires. He opened the door and sighed as he realized that the woman's seat had become jammed under the steering wheel, pinning her inside of the car. It took quite a bit of effort and maneuvering, but he managed to free her from the confines of the car. Grabbing a duffle bag from the back, he lifted her over his shoulder and began the journey back to the cabin.

…...

Carol noticed two things as her eyes slowly fluttered open. One was that she was no longer in her car and another was that she was dressed in different clothing than she had previously had on. The popping and crackling of a fire drew her attention to the fireplace that was across the room.

"Yer finally awake. Welcome back," A deep voice spoke from somewhere in the room.

Carol leaned up on her elbow, finally locating a man standing near the small kitchen with a drink in his hand. He took a small sip, regarding her for a few moments. Her eyes drifted to the cup and he followed her gaze.

"Thirsty?" He asked.

Carol nodded, slowly swinging her feet over the edge of the bed. The bed was the only piece of furniture in the room besides a small table with two chairs. She spotted a small door off to the side that she assumed was a bathroom as she surveyed her surroundings. It was a modest cabin, but it held a certain rustic charm to it that she could appreciate.

A cup appeared in front of her and she jumped a little before accepting the steamy liquid with a grateful smile.

"Thanks," She said politely.

He shrugged, "Welcome," He replied gruffly.

She watched him walk over to the fire and use the poker to stoke the flames and make them higher. He looked a little rough on the outside, but he seemed nice enough. He obviously hadn't taken advantage of her even though her clothes had definitely been changed. His hair was a little longer than what she was used to for a man, but it seemed to fit him. Her eyes gravitated to his the muscles in his arms and shoulders as he tossed a log onto the fire. She sipped the liquid, smacking her lips together lightly at the taste of the coffee. Stretching her legs out in front of her, she found them to be a little sore, but all together she seemed to be fine. She felt his eyes on her as she looked back up at him. His eyes were an incredible blue and the light from the fire cast shadows upon his face that made him look incredibly sexy.

"Thanks for saving me," She said softly.

He shrugged, "Ain't done much a nothin' that nobody else wouldn't do I reckon'."

"Not everyone would have helped."

"Couldn't have jus' left ya there. Weather like this woulda turned ya into an icicle 'fore mornin'. Luckily I was tha only idiot out in this mess," His face was a little red as he talked and she found it endearing that he seemed to be a little shy about talking to her.

Carol rose to her feet and placed her hand on his arm, "Well I thank you anyway."

He glanced down at her hand, his arm's tensing underneath her grip before glancing back at her. He stepped back from her, his breath hitching a notch.

"Got a bathroom over there if ya need it," He muttered as he pointed to the door that she had been looking at earlier.

She nodded her thanks, "Actually I do. Excuse me for a moment," She said.

She entered the bathroom and relieved herself before glancing over her appearance in the mirror. Surprisingly she didn't look as b ad as she had thought. The warmth in the room had brought color to her cheeks so she didn't look as pale as she normally did. She sighed and then she remembered she was supposed to have called Michonne when she got to the house. She opened the door and found the man standing by the fire, staring into the flames.

Clearing her throat she asked, "Do you happen to have a phone? I was actually on my way someplace and I need to let my friend know I'm okay," She said.

He shook his head, "I do, but ain't gonna do ya no good right now. With all this snow tha signal ain't shit. Might be able ta get somethin' come mornin'," He said.

Carol nodded and then bit her lip, "I don't even know your name."

He blushed, "Daryl."

She held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Daryl. I'm Carol."

He stared at her hand for several moments before finally placing his large warm hand over hers, gripping it lightly. Carol drew in a breath at his touch, feeling herself grow flushed. His eyes lifted to catch hers, the flames reflecting in his orbs holding her captivated. She felt the sliver of heat travel between them and then he let go of her hand, moving away to stoke the flames again.

"Ya should get some sleep. Ain't gonna be goin' nowhere for a while with that storm still goin' strong out there," Daryl commented.

Carol bit her lip and glanced back at the bed. She _was_ tired and she had been driving for a while, but there was only one bed and no couch or anything. So where would _he_ sleep? She turned back towards him to find him following her gaze and he cleared his throat, looking down at his feet.

"Don't worry 'bout me none. I'm gonna camp out here by tha fire. Yer safe here," He commented.

Carol studied him. He sure was kind of skittish, but he seemed honest and pure, something that she hadn't seen enough of lately. Him being easy on the eyes didn't hurt either. Sighing, she focused her thoughts elsewhere. Knowing her luck, he probably had a girlfriend or wife or something.

She bit her lip, "We can share the bed if you want," She tried to disguise her feelings of nervousness.

Michonne would kill her if she knew what Carol had just said. She was always telling Carol that she trusted too easily and she gave her heart away too freely. Carol couldn't help it though. She wasn't a mean person. Well except for what had happened with Ed. That wasn't normal for her, but damn if it hadn't felt good. _Too good._

Daryl shoved his hands in his pockets, "Nah, I'm okay here. Ya need it more 'an me. Slept on tha floor plenty o' times. Ain't killed me yet I reckon'," He chuckled lightly.

Carol nodded, feeling slightly rejected, "Okay. Well if you change your mind, the offer stands," He remained quiet and Carol babbled onwards, "Guess I'm going to turn in then. Goodnight Daryl," She said.

He nodded as he sat down by the fire, "Night."

...

_"Don't touch me Ed! I mean it! I'll call the cops!" Carol's voice wavered and she cringed._

_"And tell them what? Yer the one coming in here and interrupting me bitch!" Ed raged. _

_Carol could see the woman whom Ed had been in bed with scrambling for her clothes. She could feel her blood pressure rising. Ed wasn't remorseful and he wasn't even trying to be nice about it. Why hadn't she listened to Michonne before when she had said there was something wrong with Ed? Carol cursed under her breath and that's when her eyes landed on the baseball. It all happened so fast. _

_Ed made a grab for her and Carol had cried out at his bruising grip. Glancing down she spotted the telephone lying on the table and she swiped it up with her hand, cracking him in the head with it as hard as she could. He howled in pain and his whore cackled in laughter. Carol ignored her and marched over to the baseball, smashing the glass case into the wall with all her might. It broke and Ed turned to her, blood oozing down the side of his face. His eyes widened at the sight of her bouncing the ball in the palm of her hand. _

_"Don't you dare bitch," He spat. _

_"You don't tell me what to do Ed," She spoke softly, her eyes full of determination as she turned towards the window and threw the baseball. _

_Ed reached for her, grabbing ahold of her arm and he began to shake her. Carol twisted and turned, trying to escape his grip to no avail._

_"No! _No! Stop!" Carol cried out.

"Hey, it's jus' me. Yer havin' a dream," Daryl's voice cut through the fog of her dream, pulling her back into a state of awareness.

She sat up, her body trembling from the emotions coursing through her and grabbed him, hanging onto him tightly as she tried to calm her beating heart. He stiffened at first and then he softly patted her back, his arms winding around her awkwardly. Carol shoved her face into the crook of his arm, hot tears sliding down her cheeks. She didn't even know why she was crying, but she was and she couldn't seem to control it. Finally she pulled back and wiped at her eyes frantically, embarassed for her actions.

"I'm sorry," She apologized softly.

He shook his head, "It's okay. Heard ya thrashin' around. Musta been some dream, huh?" He asked.

Carol nodded, hugging her knees close to her chest as she let out a deep breath. He was perched on the edge of the bed and it was awkwardly intimate. He seemed to realize this too so he stood to walk away, but paused and turned back to her.

"Why don'tcha come an' sit in front o' tha fire for a bit? Get warmed up some," He suggested.

Her eyes drifted up to his, grateful for his kindness and hospitality, "Okay," She replied.

She saw that he had a single blanket spread out on the floor in front of the fire and she felt badly for taking over his bed. Sitting down on the blanket, she held out her hands towards the fire, welcoming the warmth into her body. They sat silently, both of them staring into the fire. He had changed his clothes at some point she saw. he was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a white sleeveless t-shirt. The shirt accentuated the muscles of his arms. He looked good.

"Aren't you cold?" She turned her head to ask him.

His gaze slid over to hers as if he had been lost in a daydream and she had caught him. He looked down at his shorts and smiled softly. He had a nice smile, she thought.

He shrugged his shoulders, drawing her focus to his arms again, "Nah, not really. Used ta it," He replied.

"You hunt?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah."

"You don't talk much, do you?" She smiled at him and tilted her head.

His cheeks reddened, "Ain't never been a talker I guess. What 'bout you? Where was ya headed?"

It was her turn to let her cheeks grow red as she thought about her nasty fight with Ed.

"I broke up with my asshole boyfriend. A friend was lending me her house here so I could get away for a while. You know, clear my head," She said.

He nodded, leaning back onto his hands and stretching his legs out.

"Sorry ta hear that. Hope tha bastard gets what he deserves."

Carol smirked, thinking about the baseball and telephone, "How do you know he deserves anything? It could have been my fault."

He chuckled and shook his head, "Nah. For starters ya called him an asshole so he obviously pissed ya off. And ya real pretty so I doubt he broke up with you," His eyes locked with hers as he continued. "But if he did, then he's a damn fool."

Carol felt herself grow warm as they stared at each other. The fire popped and she jumped, breaking eye contact. Sighing, she stretched out like he had done, slyly scooting a little closer to him in the process.

"What about you? You married? Girlfriend?" She asked.

Daryl scoffed, "Nah. Ain't nobody interested in anythin' I got."

Carol turned to him in shock, gaping at him, "Are you serious? You're gorgeous," She let the words spill from her mouth without thinking.

He ducked his head, his whole face burning red, "Um, thanks."

He slowly sat up, rubbing his palms on his shorts as he crossed his legs indian style. Their knees brushed slightly and Carol swallowed hard. Drawing in a deep breath, she slowly reached over and touched his knee, her heart pounding. She heard his barely audible intake of breath at her touch and she turned so that she faced him. He stared back at her, not moving, but gazing back at her with eyes as blue as the ocean. Carol licked her lips and slowly leaned forward. She had never done anything like this in her entire life, but she suddenly felt like if she didn't take advantage of this moment in time that it would be lost forever. As she drew closer, she could feel his warm breath on her face and she pushed herself forward, pressing her lips to his before she could chicken out. It took him a minute before he began to move his lips against hers. She was kneeling in front of him, leaning forward when she felt his hand ghost across her arm and finally settle on her hip lightly. She pulled back to look at him and saw that his eyes had darkened, halfway closed with desire.

"Is this okay?" She whispered.

He wasn't giving her many signals and she had to be sure. His answer was to kiss _her _this time, his hand tugging on her hip, urging her forward. She crawled onto his lap, stradding him as she kissed him, tangling her fingers into his soft hair. She could feel his erection rubbing against her through her pants and she shamelessly pushed against him. He broke the kiss to let out a groan, tipping his head back, his lips parting. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. Carol dipped her head, pressing her lips against his neck, sucking on his salty skin gently.

"Fuck," He muttered as his other hand moved to her other hip and his grip tightened.

"Okay," Carol murmured between her tasting of his skin.

He chuckled, falling backwards onto the blanket, keeping a steady hand on her so that she didn't slip. This put them in a much more intimate position and his erection was definitely pulsing against her center. She ground her hips into him, not caring anymore about why she should or shouldn't do this. They both elicited soft groans and he grabbed her face with his hands, pulling her down so that he could kiss her, this time sliding his tongue into her mouth. Carol moaned into his mouth, stroking her tongue against his. She pulled away, nearly breathless with desire and tugged her shirt over her head with trembling fingers. Their eyes locked as she reached behind her to undo the clasp on her bra. Sliding the material off of her breasts, her nipples immediately hardened, his eyes traveling down her naked skin heatedly. She tugged on his shirt and he rocked up so that she could pull it over his head. They were both naked from the chest up and Carol ran her fingers over his chest in exploration, loving the feel of the muscles there. He wasn't overly muscular, but he had the lean build of someone who spent a lot of time outdoors doing things. He was perfect.

"Touch me," She pleaded. "Please."

His hands slid up her ribcage and underneath her breasts where he lifted them slightly with his hands, stroking his thumb over her nipples.

"Like that?" His voice came out gravelly.

Carol looked at him in curiosity. He seemed almost unsure of himself, but that couldn't be possible. He had to be pushing thirty, same as she, so he should know exactly what he was doing. Only it didn't appear that way.

"Yeah, that's good," She commented, her own voice sounding rough to her ears.

She pulled away and stood so that she could shimmy out of her pants, glancing at his shorts pointedly. He took the hint and slid his shorts off, his naked cock bouncing upwards to greet her. She swallowed over a lump in her throat and hooked her thumbs in her panties, pushing them down her legs.

"Dear God," She muttered as she drank him in.

He glanced at her curiously, but she only shook her head and lay down next to him, tugging him onto his side so they could kiss. His hand rested on her ass, his fingers splaying to grip her gently. She moaned and pushed into him, wetness from his dripping member coating her stomach.

"Tell me how ta please you," He whispered.

Carol shivered at his words and bit her lip, grabbing his hand and placing it between her thighs.

"Touch me there," She responded.

He nodded, sliding his finger slowly between her wet folds. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned loudly. He took that as a cut to continue and he explored her, touching her in different spots to see what provoked a reaction and what didn't. When his finger slid over her nub, she arched into him, panting as he began to circle the bed of nerves.

"Ya like that?" He asked softly.

Carol nodded, too far gone to speak. She gripped his wrist with her fingers, holding his hand in place. Her body began to swell with desire, her breath hitching slightly.

"_Daryl_," She moaned as he flicked the nub, sending her over the edge, her hips bucking into his as she rode out the wave of sensation.

He was staring at her when her eyes fluttered open, "Tha way ya said my name..." He trailed off.

Carol grabbed his cock, her chest heaving, "I need you inside me," She whispered.

He looked down, "I ain't got anything," He said.

Carol shook her head, "It's okay. I'm on the pill. I'm clean. Are you?" She asked.

His face flamed and he looked away from her gaze to mutter softly, "Yeah."

She stroked his face, turning it back to hers and opening her legs beneath him. He glanced down at her invitation and shifted to hold himself up with one hand while the other he slowly guided himself into her with. She held her breath as he slid slowly into her, her body adjusting to him. When he had slid in all of the way, she lifted her hips, encouraging him to move. He rested on his forearms and began to slide in and out of her. Her body felt like it was on fire as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to move faster, his face growing taut as his desire grew. She clung to his shoulders, her body humming its pleasure. He dipped his head, his lips meeting hers, their mouths locking together. He groaned low in his throat, the noise vibrating against her tongue. She could feel sweat breaking out across her skin, the heat from the fire and his body making her hot. He shifted his hips and she cried out, her body clenching around his cock as she shuddered through her orgasm, her lips never leaving his. She broke the kiss to lean her head back to the floor, her breath coming out in pants.

"Oh my God," She muttered in awe.

His face distorted above her, his forearms brushing her sides as they flexed tightly. The he clenched his teeth, his eyes drawing closed as he released some sort of growl that sent shivers through her limp body. She felt him spill himself inside of her, his pulsing cock filling her with his seed. Spent, he rolled carefully to the side, his arm lying across her chest heavily as he took several deep breaths. His hair was clinging the sweat on his forehead and his eyes were still closed. She turned her head to study him, all different kinds of emotions threatening to overwhelm her.

Finally he slowly turned his head and their eyes met, "That was amazin'," He mumbled.

Carol chuckled, smiling at him, "Yes it was," She agreed.

They studied each other, both of them wearing soft smiles. He lifted his hand and traced the outline of her lips with his finger. She parted her lips, kissing his finger softly.

"I want to see you again." The words tumbled straight from her thoughts and out of her mouth.

He blinked at her in surprise, "Alright."

Smiling in contentment she slid over, placing her head on his chest and he slowly slid his arm around her, drawing her closer to his chest. They drifted off to sleep, their bodies exhausted but satisfied, their hearts beating in echo of each other, and their arms twined together to hold each other close.

...

**Alright! Review me loves! ;)**


	4. The Watcher in the Shadows

**Hello my loves! I hope everyone has had a wonderful and safe New Year! This one took a little longer to get out than I'm used to, but I promised someone it would be out today and I worked hard to keep that promise. **

****This chapter is dedicated to Athlete Girl, who requested a Meth chapter. I won't go into anymore specifics, but just know that I'm thinking about you honey, and I do hope you enjoy this chapter!****

**That being said, it's been a while since I've written Meth...so it took me some time to get back into it and even still it doesn't feel quite right to me. I think I just needed a warm-up so I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to write more eventually, right Athlete Girl? :-) I do hope you all enjoy it and as always I am super appreciative of your kind reviews. Thanks and Happy New Year! **

...

Merle watched the blonde girl weave her way through the bookshelves in the library of the prison. She wasn't aware of his presence, but that was how he wanted it. She came here every other day at the same time, late at night when everyone else was sleeping. It was fucking stupid was what it was. The first time it had happened, he had watched her tiptoe past the cells, making her way down the stairs quietly. He still heard her though. He lay awake, his brain refusing to turn off until he heard her footsteps return some time later. This happened three times before he began to follow her, trying to figure out what in the hell she was up to. She sure was stupid, moving through the tombs late at night by herself, just asking to be attacked. He told himself he kept following her just in case she needed help, but that wasn't entirely true.

He followed her because she was starting to get to him. The clothes she wore around the prison left little to the imagination and at first he was disgusted with himself for even thinking about the kid like that. That was until he had figured out that she wasn't a kid. He had overheard some of the others talking a few days ago about her being eighteen now. Eighteen. That was the age you stopped being a kid and became an adult. Somehow or other that still didn't quite make him feel better about snooping on her though. No, what had pushed him over the edge and what now haunted his dreams was what he had seen just the other night.

He was in his usual spot in the library, backed against a couple of shelves, shielded in the darkness that cloaked the room. He watched her browse the shelves with the lantern in her hand, her eyes scanning the titles and randomly plucking several from the shelf. She set them all on a table, flipping through them like she did every other time she came. This time though, she paused on one book in particular and Merle would swear he heard her slight intake of breath. He remained still, his eyes fixated on her face as she held the book up to the light so that she could read. After a few minutes, she laid the book back onto the table and Merle rolled his eyes a little in boredom. He glanced around the dark library, waiting on her to grab her shit and head back to the cell block.

That's when he heard her barely audible whimper. Jerking his eyes back to her, he had to stifle a curse at the image before him. The girl had her jeans unbuttoned, her hands shoved between the waistband and her creamy white stomach. She was staring down at the book with dilated eyes, her breath coming out in short pants. The little minx was getting herself off to that book. Merle felt his cock twitch and begin to swell in his jeans. Unable to help himself, he silently unzipped his jeans, pulling his cock out and giving it a swift stroke with his hand as he watched her. She tipped her head back revealing her slender throat and he had to fight the urge to stalk over there and run his tongue down the milky white skin. When her other hand slid underneath her shirt he gripped himself harder, several drops of cum spilling from the tip of his engorged head. It wasn't gonna take him long at this rate, but he held off. He wanted to watch her take her pleasure first. He slowed his strokes, his eyes never leaving her figure. The picture she painted, working herself frantically for that orgasm did things to him. She _definitely_ wasn't a kid anymore. She gasped, her mouth falling open as she rocked against her hand, her body trembling slightly. He smirked, pumping his cock several more times before his cum spurted out, splattering all over the floor where he stood. He kept pumping until he had milked it all, watching as she readjusted her clothing. When she turned to grab her books, he got a better glimpse of her face. Her face was red, her eyes no longer dilated, but her chest still heaving slightly as she came down from her high. He tucked his cock back into his pants.

She deserved better than that.

She needed a man's touch...and Merle intended to give it to her.

...

Several days passed before Merle saw Beth slipping past the cells and down the stairs again. He had to hand it to her, she was quiet, but not quiet enough. He wasn't going to follow her, had already talked himself out of it after the last time if it hadn't have been for earlier. They had several new people at the prison from the Woodbury group and one of the little pricks named Noah had been eyeing Beth recently. Merle had caught him several times earlier that day checking the girl out and it made him want to kick the boy's ass. He didn't like that. Merle had already decided that the girl was his. He had claimed her even if he wasn't quite willing to admit that to himself or even to her.

Slipping on his boots, he grabbed his knife and followed her. At this point, he no longer needed to keep a close eye on her to see where she was headed. He slipped into the library, careful to stay within the shadows as he settled into his spot. She shelved several books that she had held in her hands before browsing the shelves, one slim finger running across the dusty spines of the books as she walked. Merle's eyes scanned her body. She had on a pair of shorts and a pale pink tank top tonight.

A part of him knew that coming here and watching the girl was wrong. Hell he was probably twice her age. Another part of him tried to argue that he was merely just keeping an eye on her, nothing more and nothing less. Merle knew he was kidding himself though. He had been just fine with everything until he had seen her little fingers sliding into her jeans to get herself off. Sweet Jesus, that image had stuck with him. When she had selected her books, she walked them over to the same table as before, using her lantern to see as she flipped through them. Her tongue darted out, running over her lips and she bit down gently on the plump skin there, taking a few minutes to read a page from a book.

Merle told himself that if she made no move to touch herself tonight then that would be it. He wouldn't follow her anymore and he would put a halt to whatever this _thing_ was that he had started here. The things that his mind was thinking would get him fucking killed. And if the farmer didn't shoot him, then her crazy ass sister sure as shit would.

Merle nearly bit his tongue in half when she unsnapped her shorts and her hand slid south. He watched her for a moment as she widened her stance, one hand propped up on the table and the other shoved into her shorts. She dipped her head, her breathing growing heavier. Clenching his hand into a fist, his feet began to move on their own accord before he could even think about what he was doing. She never heard him approach and he didn't alert her to his presence. He watched her little shoulders tremble and he could tell that she was growing tired of waiting for her orgasm to take her.

Humming low in his throat he drawled, "Ya need a hand there sugah?"

Her head snapped up so quickly, he felt certain that she got whiplash. Her hand froze inside of her shorts. She was caught red-handed and Merle had to hold his satisfied smirk inside as he watched her. She slowly lifted her eyes to his, her face cherry red even in the dim light. He could see that she was fighting with herself. He had caught her in the midst of passion and she was waging an internal war. He knew how much of a bitch it could be to be denied that release when you needed it so badly. Her eyes fluttered closed for several seconds before they popped back open, staring up at him shyly.

"I...I'm so embarrassed," She muttered.

Merle took a step closer, fixing those lustful blue eyes on her intently, "Ain't nothin' ta be embarrassed 'bout. Orgasms are beautiful thangs," He commented.

She slowly slipped her hand from her shorts, Merle's eyes following its journey. "Do...do you masturbate?" She asked shyly.

Merle sucked in a breath, giving her an incredulous look. He huffed, "Damn right I do. Any man tells ya different is a damn liar." He glanced down at her shorts that were still unbuttoned, a sliver of creamy white skin showing through. "Gonna finish that?"

Beth blushed again as she glanced downward. She shook her head quickly, "I'm not...I'm not that good at it," She admitted.

Merle scoffed and turned away from her. This was it. This was his chance to fucking walk away and forget that this had ever happened. Only it seemed as if his feet were super glued to the fucking cement floor.

"Could you help me?" She whispered from behind him.

Merle's shoulders tensed and he bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. Closing his eyes, he struggled to calm the way his cock raged inside of his jeans at her question and everything that it implied. He told himself that he was only doing as she asked, that he was only helping her, but he knew better. This was as much for him as it was for her.

He _wanted_ to feel her.

He slowly turned on his heel, his eyes growing dark as he regarded her. Not saying a word he took the few steps that separated them, removing his prosthetic and placing it on the table. His eyes raked over the book for a fraction of a second, a small smile playing on his face.

She followed his gaze, "I have a hard time...getting myself there. I have to have an image in my mind," She explained nervously.

He flipped the book closed with one finger, "That shit's for pussies. Don't need no words for what I'm gonna do ta ya darlin'. Jus' relax," He murmured.

Merle walked behind her, sticking his boot next to one of her shoes and tapping against it so that she widened her stance. He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her back flush against his body. She gasped, but she came willingly and the throbbing in his pants worsened at the feel of her ass against him. He lowered his head until his lips barely brushed her ear.

"Gimme' yer hand," He kept his lips a hair's breath from her ear and he smirked as she shivered.

He took her hand and slid it underneath her shirt, hissing through his teeth when he discovered she wasn't wearing a bra. He placed her hand over one of her breasts.

"Touch yerself," He murmured.

He slid his hand from her shirt without waiting to see if she would do as he asked. Taking her other hand he guided it down her shorts and underneath her panties. He guided her finger inside of her slit, sliding one of his long digits in after hers. She gasped, pressing herself back against him. He shushed her, nipping at her earlobe with his teeth lightly. She whimpered and he hummed in approval. Working his finger inside of her core he located her clit, stroking it softly. She moaned, her head falling back against his shoulder, her lips parted. It was one of those times where Merle wished he still had his other fucking hand, but he would make do. He always did.

Beth was whimpering against his chest, her eyes lost to the pleasure that she was receiving. He could see the need for release sparking deep within her eyes when she glanced up at him.

"Merle," She pleaded softly.

Merle growled. There wasn't anything more that he could do. He didn't have any condoms and he sure as hell wasn't leaving her like this to go and find any. Yanking his hand from her shorts, he twisted her around so that she was facing him and pushed her back onto the top of the table gently. She lay backwards, her eyes looking at him, full of questions.

"Slide yer shorts off," His voice came out sounding thick and rough.

She complied, wiggling her shorts over her hips and dropping them off of the edge of the table and to the floor. He gestured at her panties and biting her lip, she removed those as well, leaving her bare to his gaze aside from her tank top. Merle rubbed his hand over his face. He hadn't taken the girl's virginity so that had to mean something, right?

Pushing himself between her legs, he nudged her thighs apart to accommodate him.

"Relax darlin'," He coaxed.

Dropping down to his knees, he leaned forward to inhale her scent. He closed his eyes as her scent rocked through him, straight to his groin. Leaning forward he parted her lips with his hand, sliding his tongue between the thick folds. She was soaked with her arousal and Merle was happy to lap up her juices eagerly. She arched her back upwards, bucking herself against him. He chuckled at her reaction, pressing the palm of his hand flat against her abdomen. She moaned, her slit weeping for him. He flicked his tongue up and down her slit, applying alternate amounts of pressure. Her thin body writhed back and forth on the table, her thighs quivering around his face.

He knew she was close. Pulling back slightly, he blew warm air across her flushed skin and felt her tremble once more. Moving back for more, he sought out her clit, sucking the little bundle of nerves into his warm mouth softly. She bucked, her thighs tightening around his face as she cried out loudly. He maintained gentle pressure, letting her ride out her orgasm before releasing her. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as his eyes drank her in.

Her legs were spread wide open, her cheeks flushed with color and her chest rising rapidly with her ragged breathing. She was the most beautiful fucking thing Merle had ever seen. She also wasn't his and she never would be. That thought decreased some of the pressure against the zipper of his jeans. Reaching down, he grabbed up her shorts and panties, placing them on her stomach as her eyes fluttered open. She quickly sat up, slipping on her panties and shorts quickly.

He felt her step over to him, her small hand coming to rest on his arm lightly.

"Why did you do that?" She asked softly.

He glanced down at her, sucking his teeth lightly before replying. "Did'ja like it?" He asked instead.

She nodded, blushing more as she did so.

He grunted, "Then why I did it don't matter none I reckon'."

Beth shifted her eyes to the ground, sliding the toe of her shoe back and forth across the floor.

"Somethin' on yer mind?" He asked.

She paused, glancing back up at him, "Could...could you show me more?"

His nostrils flared at her request and he had to readjust his jeans for comfort as he cleared his throat. "Ya don't know what tha hell yer askin' darlin'. Ya best be gettin' on back to ya cell 'fore someone notices ya missin'."

She ducked her head, but not before he saw the utter disappointment cross over her face. Swearing under his breath, he grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Are ya sure this is what ya want?" He asked a little harshly.

He didn't miss the brief spark of excitement flash in her eyes. "Yes," She replied.

Merle clenched his jaw, knowing he was surely going to Hell for this if he hadn't already sealed that fate a long time ago.

"Tomorrow night. Midnight. Don't be late sugah."

...

**Review me! :)**


	5. Unleashing the Fury

**Hello again loves! This prompt comes from the lovely CountessBlack who suggested wanting to see a Daryl who was almost scared to sleep with Carol because he gets too wild. I enlisted the help of the lovely HaloHunter89 to help me ping ideas back and forth to get this one rolling. If you haven't read her story, what are you waiting for? LOL! **

**Anyways, Countess, I hope I did this justice for you! I thoroughly enjoyed writing it! Keep those ideas coming! I will use them as the muse strikes me and I promise to try to get to them all! Once again, I thank you for all of the lovely reviews. Keep them coming, they feed my muse! Hope everyone is having a great day and staying warm!**

...

"Hey Rick, you got a second?" Carol knocked on the bars of Rick's cell lightly.

"Yeah, come on in," He called out.

Carol pushed past the blanket and walked into the cell just as he closed the front of his shirt and began to button it. He glanced up at her curiously. She didn't normally seek him out, and she never came into his cell. Crossing over to his bed, she sat down heavily with a sigh.

"Has Daryl been acting weird to you?" She asked.

Rick stared at her and then snorted, raising one eyebrow, "Define weird."

Carol smirked and shook her head, "I'm serious. Lately he's been distant…I know you and him are close and I was just wondering if maybe he had said something to you."

Rick thought about it for a few moments as he tucked his shirt into his jeans.

"He hasn't said anything to me. I thought you two were getting along pretty well?" Rick grabbed his boots and sat down next to her on the bed to slide them on.

"We are. It's just…Can I be really blunt with you for a moment?"

Rick paused, sitting up straight and a cautious expression crossing his face. Carol hated to bring this up to Rick, but she really didn't have anyone else to talk to about the matter and he was the closest person to Daryl besides her.

Rick shrugged, "Why not? I suppose I've heard just about everything now anyway."

She bumped him with her shoulder lightly, "Well, ever since we've pushed past everything and unofficially become a couple, he's kind of withdrawn from me," She explained.

Rick furrowed his brows, "Withdrawn how?"

Carol blushed slightly, but pushed herself onward, "Sexually."

Rick cleared his throat, his ears turning a bright red. Scratching at his beard he chuckled, shaking his head gently. Carol narrowed her eyes at him.

"Rick Grimes, are you _laughing_ at me?" She questioned.

Rick began to shake, his hand coming up to wipe at his eyes, "I'm sorry," he muttered after a few minutes, "Please don't take if offensively, it's just that that was the _last_ thing I expected you to come in here to tell me." He took a few minutes to gather himself together and then looked at her seriously. "I'm not sure how I can be of much help here," He offered.

Carol sighed, "Maybe you can help me get him alone for a few moments so that I can talk to him? Lately we haven't had more than two minutes alone except at night and he's so tired by then. Do you think you can have him go to the tombs for something? Maybe you can keep everyone out of there for a bit so I can figure out what's going on?"

Rick finished tying his other boot and sat back on the bed, "I suppose I can do that."

Carol smiled, feeling better about it all already. "Thank you."

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around the man who was like a brother to her as well. Rick responded in kind and then they both froze when a gruff voice cleared its throat near the doorway. Carol looked up first, seeing Daryl standing at the doorway to the cell, bow in hand, and looking straight at them. Apparently the blanket hadn't fallen back into place entirely and there was a clear view of the two of them on the bed in what could be misconstrued as an intimate embrace. Carol and Rick pulled apart, Rick standing up quickly and clearing his throat.

Daryl's expression was carefully blank, but Carol knew better. One glance at his eyes and anyone could see the anger and jealousy lurking beneath the surface. His eyes were cold as steel, indifferent even. He was forcing his emotions inside again and Carol almost wanted to groan in frustration. So much for having a good day, she thought. He probably wouldn't want to talk to her later now. She lifted her chin and stared back at him. There was no need for her to feel guilty. She and Rick were merely hugging, but of course Daryl hadn't known that. He just happened to appear in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Daryl. Didn't see ya out there. What's up?" Rick asked.

Daryl huffed, turning his gaze away from them, his fingers tightening on the bow dangling from his hand.

"Come ta see who tha hell's got watch. Ain't nobody up there," His voice came out gruffly and Carol winced slightly at his tone.

Rick sighed in exasperation, "It's Glenn's shift. He must have overslept. I'll get him," He said and then he stopped just outside of the cell. "Listen I need you to head down into the tombs today. There's a weakness down at the South end just past the library. Just needs to be reinforced a little and shouldn't take you long if you don't mind?"

Daryl's eyes cut over to hers and then back to Rick, "Got some shit I wanted ta take care of today," He said.

Rick nodded, "That's fine. I just wanted someone I could trust to do it right you know? It really shouldn't take long."

Daryl let out a heavy sigh, "Fine. I'll go do it now," He muttered as he stalked off in that direction.

Rick turned to Carol, shooting her a look, "You got your chance. You owe me one for that," He joked. Carol nodded and turned to walk away when he stopped her. "Hey," She glanced back at him. "You got an hour. Make it count and…good luck," He snickered as he turned to walk away.

Carol shook her head and hurried to her cell to grab her weapons. She had seen the look that flashed through Daryl's eyes. She very well might need them.

…

It didn't take her long at all to find Daryl. She could hear him muttering something to himself before she actually rounded the corner and saw him. He was _definitely_ frustrated and that made her all the more eager to talk to him about what was going on. He was so focused on whatever he was doing that he didn't even hear her approach. That was highly unusual for Daryl and her eyebrows furrowed in concern. She wasn't trying to be quiet at all about her approach and so she wasn't figuring on the fact that she might need to announce her presence first. So when she was almost beside him, he turned, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her before pushing her against the wall in a very manner that wasn't the Daryl she knew. She winced slightly, but his grip loosened before she had much time to register the pain.

"Jesus Carol! Why ya sneakin' up on people?" He asked. "Ya alright?" His features twisted to concern.

Carol turned, her back still pressed against the wall. She was trying to come to terms with the fact that that movement had gotten her turned on a bit. It warmed her on the inside that even in his gruff mood he was still worried about her comfort.

"I'm fine. I thought you heard me coming. I wasn't even being quiet." She touched his arm, feeling the strength vibrating through him. "What's going on with you Daryl?"

He glanced away from her, but he didn't pull away from her arm, "Well for starters, I'm gonna kick Rick's ass for sendin' me down her on a wild fuckin' goose chase," He muttered. "Ain't no damn weakness down here. Woulda found it by now."

Carol swallowed a bit sheepishly, "Um, that was me," He gaze snapped to her and she attempted a weak smile. "I, uh, I wanted to talk to you alone and this was the only way I knew to make that happen."

He spun around on his heel, headed back towards the cellblock, "What did'ja do that shit for? I got stuff ta get done today woman!"

"I miss you," She said softly.

She didn't think he had heard her, but he stopped, his shoulders sagging a little and he turned to stroll back over to her slowly. Running a hand through his hair, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. His lips grazed hers tenderly at first, and then once his tongue got a taste of her, he increased the intensity. Carol melted into his arms and just as she was getting going good, he pulled away. He had been pulling away like this for over a week and she was tired of it. She was sexually frustrated.

"I miss ya too," He mumbled.

"Then why do you keep pulling away from me?" She asked.

Daryl turned, grabbing onto her hand much more gently now, "Come on. Let's head back to tha front," He urged.

Carol dug her heels into the floor, "No. I'm not going back anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on with you Daryl Dixon! You can't keep kissing me like that and leaving me hanging! A woman has needs," She said.

His eyes flashed, "Yeah? Didn't look too much to me like ya needs ain't bein' satisfied from what I seen this mornin'!"

Carol blew out a frustrated breath. Something had to give. There was so much sexual tension between them that they were snapping at each other now. This was not the Daryl she knew.

"There is _nothing_ going on between Rick and I! He's like my brother Daryl, same as you," Desire coursed through her veins as she unbuttoned her jeans, stepping backwards into one of the empty cells off to the side. His eyes never strayed from her, hot and heavy upon her skin.

"What are ya doin'?" His voice was gruff, almost hoarse and he stepped forward to grip the cell bars so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"I'm getting my satisfaction. What does it look like Daryl?" Carol replied pleasantly.

He swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing up and down as his chest heaved with each breath.

"Don't do that Carol. We can't do that," His voice was full of tension and very unconvincing.

"Why not?" She pulled her sweater over her head, revealing a low cut tank top underneath. She wasn't even wearing a bra.

Daryl took another step forward, "Because," He swallowed again. "There's things ya don't know 'bout me."

Carol placed her hands on her hips, "Oh yeah? Like what Daryl?"

He groaned, "I can't have sex with ya alright?"

"Why not?" Carol pushed.

"Because I don't know how ta be gentle! I like it fuckin' rough, alright?" He raised his voice slightly.

Carol refused to back down, "It's okay Daryl. The way I'm feeling right now, I don't need gentle. I just need you to get your ass over her right now and get naked. That okay with you?"

Daryl closed his eyes, clearing intending to fight her every step of the way, "Ya deserve someone more gentle 'an me Carol. I can't give ya what ya want."

"Who said I want gentle? Don't tell me what I want Daryl Dixon, now get over here!" She snapped in a voice that belied more control than she really felt she had at the moment.

She toed off her boots, using her foot to push them out of the way. She unzipped her jeans and wiggled them slowly down her hips, turning around so that he got an eyeful of her ass and her black panties. She heard the clatter of the crossbow hitting the floor and then his hands were on her ass, gripping her so tightly it was almost painful. His body was like a time bomb, waiting for the perfect opportunity to explode. She wanted him inside of her when he finally detonated.

His muscular arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back flush against him, the tent in his jeans pushing against her ass cheeks. She rubbed against him gently, making him moan softly. His fingers brushed over her shirt, up her throat, and cupped her chin lightly.

"Ya sure 'bout this? I don't think I can stop once I get goin'," His voice sounded scared almost. "I don't wanna hurt ya," He mumbled. "I want ya so fuckin' bad though."

Carol's reply was to turn in his arms and thread her fingers into his hair, pulling his head down for a kiss. He tightened his own arms around her, cupping her ass and lifting her from the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked her backwards, pushing her up against the wall, his tongue hot and heavy inside of her mouth. She groaned, trying to match his intensity with her own needs coursing through her. He ground his hips into her pelvis, causing her to pull back, resting her head against the wall behind her.

"Beautiful," He muttered as his lips trailed across the sensitive flesh of her throat.

She jumped when she felt his teeth bite into her gently. He soothed the nip with a gentle kiss that had her legs trembling around his waist. He balanced her between him and the wall, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his knife. She raised an eyebrow as he flicked open the blade, cutting the straps on her tank top and yanking it from her body. Glancing down, she read his mind.

"Not my pant-" Her plea was silenced as he sliced through the black panties and they joined her ripped tank on the floor.

She was naked in a matter of minutes, her ass against the cool brick wall. He closed the knife, slipping it back into his pocket as his head dipped forward, his mouth closing over one of nipples. He sucked on the taut peak hard, eliciting a loud moan from her.

She pushed at the clothing on him, "Take off your clothes," She panted.

He paused as if realizing that he was still fully dressed and he lowered her to the floor. She leaned against the wall on shaky legs as he quickly shed himself of his clothing, his cock springing free from its bonds as he whipped his boxers off. She swallowed thickly, her gaze fixated on it as a tiny drop of cum oozed from the tip. He made a noise low in his throat, somewhere between a groan and a growl and then he was on her again. He almost knocked the breath from her as he forced her against the wall, lifting her so that she could wrap her legs around him again. He lowered his hot mouth to her neck, nipping and sucking, leaving marks all over her neck. She was surprised to find that she didn't care and she even tipped her head back farther for him. He hummed in approval, his hand gliding between them to slip inside of her slit. Carol jumped, bucking her hips against him as tiny sparks drifted through her.

"Ya like that?" He muttered softly.

Carol whimpered in response as he quickly located her clit, rubbing it with the pad of his thumb. He slid one lean finger inside of her while his thumb worked her clit and she closed her eyes as the heat began to spread through her. All too soon he pulled away, those same fingers sliding into his mouth, his eyes hot on hers as he sucked off her juices. He closed his eyes after a second, groaning in appreciation.

It crossed Carol's mind briefly that they didn't have a condom, but she trusted that Daryl was clean and she couldn't have anymore kids since Sophia so she wasn't worried about pregnancy. His hands slid down her hips, his thumb tracing small circles of pleasure across her heated flesh. She bucked against him, her own hands exploring the outline of his chest. He took her nipple into his mouth again, biting the tip lightly between his teeth. She felt a small sting before he soothed it over with the tip of his tongue, making her shiver with need.

"Daryl," She panted.

He ignored her, pulling back slightly to slide the tip of his cock back and forth across her slit, teasing her. She tried to buck her hips and slide him inside, but he kept her pinned back against the wall, smirking at her. She bit her lip, whimpering with her need to feel him.

"Ya asked for this. Jus' remember that," His gruff voice whispered near her ear as he caught the lobe between his teeth, raking the flesh gently before releasing it.

She nodded, too far gone to care about anything but him and what he was doing to her at this very moment. He gripped his cock, pushing it inside of her a fraction of an inch and then pulling out. She moaned, her fingers digging into his shoulders so hard he hissed. She started to apologize when he thrust into her, ceasing all her efforts to speak. His arms pinned her against the wall, the muscles flexing as he pounded into her. There were only the harsh sounds of their breathing and the slapping of flesh on flesh echoing throughout the cell. His were open to slits, his gaze hot on hers as he thrust into her. He lifted his hand, sliding it over her throat and applying gentle pressure, watching her reaction. The gesture didn't scare her, nor did it hurt in any way. In fact, it only served to make her hotter and she moaned, locking her eyes onto his as she did so. He growled deep in his throat, his hand tightening for the briefest of seconds before he released her, ducking his head and latching onto her shoulder. She barely felt his teeth against her skin as his finger moved back to her slit, working her clit with his fingers as he continued to slide in and out of her nearly limp body.

The combination of everything and then his hum of pleasure at her shoulder sent her off on her orgasm. She jerked against him, vaguely aware of him pressing her further against the wall with his thrusts as she came undone around him. Carol felt her body shake with the force of her orgasm, some of her juices sliding out and trickling down her thigh. She yanked at his hair, gripping him as tightly as she could as she gave him everything her body had to offer.

Daryl released an animalistic growl as she pulled at his hair and he released her shoulder, his head thrown back, throat bared to her. Taking her cues from him, she leaned forward, latching onto his throat much like he had her shoulder. She barely grazed it at first and then she felt his hand at the back of her head, urging her tighter against him. She clamped down harder and he jerked, his entire body tensing before he released a guttural moan as he spilled himself inside of her. Carol could taste the slight metallic taste of his blood as she pulled away and to her horror she saw that she had broken his skin.

"_Goddamn,_" He muttered hoarsely as he jerked against her once more before his body went limp, his sweaty forehead pressed against the curve of her neck.

His breath was hot against her neck, his chest heaving as it brushed against her nipples with every breath. She started to slide away from him, intending to give him a break when his hands tightened their hold on her ass, holding her in place with his grip. She resigned herself to remaining their in his arms, stroking the back of his head and shoulders lightly. Slowly his breathing began to calm and he slid himself out of her, lowering her gently so that her feet touched the floor. He bent and dug through his pockets, producing the red rag that he sometimes carried and she watched him lift his slightly limp cock, cleaning it of all of their fluids. When he was done, he lifted his eyes to hers and walked slowly over in front of her. He frowned, his fingers reaching up and touching her shoulder softly. She felt a slight sting and she bit her lip to cover her hiss when his nostrils flared.

"I hurt ya," He muttered fiercely.

Carol quickly shook her head, "No. It actually felt good," She admitted.

He eyed her, his eyes searching hers for a lie, but finally he nodded, seeing that she was being honest with him. Her eyes fluttered over to her own mark on his neck and she bit back a guilty smile. He caught her look and lifted his hand to his neck, feeling around until his fingers grazed the bite. He didn't seem fazed by it though and instead he smirked at her, tilting his head slightly as he looked at her.

"Guess ya did like that then, huh?" He asked.

She blushed and shrugged a little, "I don't know what came over me," She admitted.

"Know what came _in_ ya," He muttered in reply.

She felt chills run down her spine at his words and they silently moved around each other to get dressed. He pulled her to him after shouldering his bow again and kissed her gently. She melted against him, loving the back and forth of rough and gentle. She wasn't turned off by this side of him at all. In fact, she loved him that much more for it.

"So," She began. "Are we okay now? No more holding back?" She asked.

He chuckled softly, his thumb stroking her cheek, "No more holdin' back. Ya done opened yaself up a can o' worms woman," He said.

She snickered and started to reply when Daryl paused, his body on alert. She watched him gesture to her to stay put and he slid his crossbow around his shoulders to aim it down the dim tombs.

"It's just me," Rick's voice called out from the tombs. "Is it safe to come back there?"

Daryl lowered his bow and snickered, "Better be glad ya ass said somethin'. Bout got yaself a nice little bolt to go along with them fancy jeans ya wearin'," Daryl said good naturedly.

Carol could see the definite change in his demeanor as he resituated his bow and felt in his pocket for a cigarette. Carol stepped out of the confines of the cell as Rick walked into view. His eyes skirted over the both of them before he arched a brow.

"What the hell happened back here?" Rick asked.

Daryl took a draw from his cigarette and slanted his gaze at Carol. Winking at her, he put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her in close to his side, "Had ourselves a little discussion. Think we done now though. Gonna head back up to tha cellblock."

Carol fought back her giggle as she followed Daryl's lead, letting him guide her back through the tombs. They hadn't made it very far, already out of sight of each other but not out of earshot, when Rick's voice floated up them, "Is this Carol's shirt?!"

Carol snickered and Daryl smiled against her hair, kissing the top of her head softly, "Love ya woman," He said.

She snuggled into him, winding her arm around his waist, "Love you too Pookie."

…

**Yeah I had to throw the "Pookie" in there! I thought it was a nice touch, LOL! Review me! :)**


	6. Big Daddy

**Hi my loves! I absolutely had no intention of writing for this today, but this chapter just hit me out of nowhere, literally. My great friend HaloHunter89 has so graciously let me borrow her OC Stacey for Merle to have some fun with in this chapter. I'm taking these two straight from her fic, "If You Surrender to the Wind, You Can Ride It." So if you like this, then make sure you check her out, because you'll find more of these two in there! Anyways, because of that, I'm dedicating this chapter to her! She is always listening to my rambles and taking my shit so Halo, I hope you enjoy this you freak! ;)**

**This one also goes out to my girl Carol and BD...You know who you are! Enjoy ladies! Maybe this will help to warm you all up!**

...

Merle had never met a woman that he couldn't handle in his entire life. It just didn't happen, not to a Dixon anyway. Except it _had _happened. Somehow or another this woman had gotten under his skin and he found himself knee deep in the land of no return. It all started the first time he had ever seen her in that damn bar. She had been drinking, rum, if he remembered correctly. Not a typical woman's drink at all. She had legs that had run on for miles and those damn black boots she wore had nearly done him in. He kept imagining the heel of those boots pressed up against him, burning his skin while he ran his hand up her thigh.

That was six months ago.

Merle couldn't remember the last time he had spent a _week_ on any one thing yet alone six months. He sighed tiredly as he parked his bike by the curb. It had been a crazy day at the shop with everyone in town seeming to need something fixed. He had hardly had a moment to spare and right now he was just looking forward to taking a hot shower and crashing for a bit. As soon as he entered his house though, his nose was assaulted with the delicious smell of food. There was rock music playing in the background and he smirked to himself as he toed off his boots by the door. It shouldn't have surprised him that Stacey was there. If he wasn't at her place, then she was usually at his. Although lately they had been spending more and more time at his place because it was bigger than hers.

Making his way quietly into the kitchen, he peeked his head around the corner to see her swaying her ass to the music as she stirred something on the stove. God he could watch her ass all day and never grow tired. She had on blue jean shorts that were frayed at the bottom along with a black tank top, her dark hair shining down her back. He let his eyes trail over her creamy skin as she danced. He chuckled to himself as he leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed in front of him as he stared at her.

Forgetting all about how tired he was he watched as she hummed along to herself, moving around the kitchen, oblivious to him standing there. She couldn't carry a tune for shit, but he wasn't with her for her singing abilities thank God. For some reason, the two of them just seemed to work and he no longer questioned it.

Spinning around, her eyes landed on him and she gave a startled gasp, the hand that had been holding the spoon sending it careening across the room to clatter on the kitchen table loudly. He chuckled, biting down on his lip as he drank her in, very much the predator stalking his prey as he shifted away from the wall, his eyes intent on her.

Stacey shrieked, reading the intent in his eyes clearly. They played this game sometimes and Merle found that she liked to be chased almost as much as he liked to chase her. He stopped a few feet in front of her, intending on giving her a head start. She circled around him, skirting just out of his reach as he made a grab for her. Laughing, she took off down the hallway, her favorite place to hide. It didn't matter where she tried to hide though, he always found her. He stood there for a few minutes, dipping a finger into one of the pots on the stove and bringing it to his mouth. He groaned in appreciation. Damn the woman could cook. The tiny bit of fat appearing on his belly was proof of that.

Deciding that she had had enough time, he strolled off down the hallway in search of her. He opened closet doors and the door to the bathroom and guest room before heading over to his room. He opened the door a crack and peeked inside. His eyebrows raising in surprise, he saw that she was lying on his bed, completely naked except for those damn boots of hers.

"Fuckin' Christ," He muttered as he pushed the door all of the way open.

She stared at him, licking her lips in a silent invitation. He made his way over to the bed slowly, stripping his grease stained shirt over his head. She purred in appreciation as it hit the floor.

"Oh yes, Big Daddy," She said.

He narrowed his eyes at the name. She had called him that fucking shit one time when they had been having some particularly rough sex in the bedroom. Oblivious to Daryl entering his house with Carol in tow, Stacey had been riding the hell out of his cock, his hands handcuffed to the bedpost. His brother had heard her call him that after walking in on them and ever since Daryl had taken to ragging him about it at the shop every chance he got. Served his damn brother right for just walking in his house like that though.

Stacey sat up, tucking her knees underneath her so that she could crawl across the bed towards him. He watched her naked breasts sway and he felt his cock growing in anticipation. She grabbed him by his belt, tugging him closer to the bed. Smirking up at him, she removed the belt, her hands moving to the zipper of his jeans next.

He hummed in his throat, "They somethin' ya wantin' darlin'?"

Stacey smiled at him, "Oh yeah. I want you to fuck me _real_ bad. Think you can handle that?"

Merle's jaw twitched. God he loved it when she started in on the dirty talk. She had a mouth on her like a sailor when she wanted to and he loved every bit of it. He wouldn't ever admit it to the guys down at the garage though. He would never hear the end of it. It was bad enough that his dickhead brother had to go and start in on the whole "Big Daddy" thing. Now the whole damn shop was in on that shit.

He stared down at her in front of him, the sounds of Guns N' Roses blaring from the radio. Dipping his head he caught her nipple between his teeth, swirling his tongue over the tip as she dipped her head back for him, revealing her long slender neck. He released her nipple and worked his way up her throat, marking and biting at her smooth skin. She moaned as he slipped his hands around her waist, sliding down to her ass where he squeezed her curves firmly. He pushed her back onto the bed and stared down at her. She brought her feet up to place them flat on the bed, those damn shoes nearly killing him as she spread her legs open in front of him.

"Fuckin' beautiful," He muttered.

"Then what are you waiting for? Take off your fuckin' pants and show me how a real man does it," She purred.

He growled low in his throat as he removed the rest of his clothing, tossing it over his shoulder to land somewhere in the room.

"I ain't showered. Gonna smell like motor oil," He warned as he climbed over her.

She smiled saucily, "Never bothered me before. Don't reckon' it's gonna bother me now either."

His lips twitched and he stood on his knees between her legs, his hands spreading her thighs open wider. Her pussy glistened pink and wet for him, just the way he liked it. His hands slid down her legs, stopping just above her boots, his fingers firm on her skin. She eyed him before slowly lifting one booted foot and placing it square in the center of his chest, the short spike digging into his skin.

"What are you waitin' for Big Daddy?" She whispered.

He glanced down at her boot and then back at her. She knew damn well what she was doing to him in that moment, but she also knew that he fucking liked it. He pushed her boot off of him, bending and sliding his tongue across her pussy causing her to arch her hips and whimper. He lifted his eyes to hers and winked. She glared at him in response before her eyes rolled into the back of her head when he began to suck on the little bundle of nerves nestled between her pale pink lips. It was a sure-fire way to get her to shut up and he chuckled. She moaned as the vibrations danced through her body.

"God Merle! I fuckin' need you baby!" She cried.

He grunted, his tongue lapping at her juices as he continued to suckle her. He laughed deep in his throat when she tried to move his head, but she had nothing to grab onto. He had buzzed almost all of his hair off a few weeks ago because of the heat and she often grew frustrated that she couldn't tug at his hair anymore.

"Dickhead," She hissed.

He lifted his head, using his arm to wipe his mouth, "Skank," He retorted.

She stared at him, her chest heaving before she locked her legs around his back, tugging him down to her. He came willingly, their mouths clashing together as they fought for dominance in the kiss. His slipped a hand down her body and into her pussy, sliding in deep and crooking it just right so that she whimpered, relinquishing the reigns to him. Moving away from her, he reached into the table by the bed and brought out a condom, tearing the wrapper with his teeth in his haste to open it. He turned to see her taking off the boots as he slid it onto his aching cock.

He grabbed her wrist, stopping her in the act of removing the boot, "Keep 'em on," He growled.

"They're only going to get in the way Merle," She huffed.

He shook his head, "I said fuckin' keep 'em on. Don'tcha ass ever listen," He muttered as he pushed the boot back down onto her foot firmly.

She pursed her lips and he positioned himself over her, thrusting into her sharply. He watched in pure male satisfaction as she closed her eyes, her lips parting in pleasure. He lifted her legs in the air, holding them together as he slid in and out of her tightness slowly. She whimpered, her head thrashing from side to side as he continued his assault.

"That's my girl," He murmured. "Who's yer daddy?"

She moaned as he swirled his hips around, pressing into her more deeply.

"God yes! You are Merle!"

Moving her legs, he placed them onto his shoulders and braced his hands onto the bed, his muscular forearms twitching as he fought to hold back his orgasm. He rammed into her, her every moan making his cock twitch.

"Fuck Ace...Fuckin' cum fer me sugah," Merle's voice was ragged with his efforts.

He would be damned if he would ever get off before his woman did. That just wasn't the way a Dixon operated. The woman always got her just desserts first, _always_. He pulled out of her suddenly, wanting to feel her in a different position. Flipping her over, he pulled on her waist and she lifted herself onto all fours for him, just begging to be fucked. She looked at him over her shoulder, biting on her lip, tugging on the pouty flesh in a move that she knew would shoot straight to his groin. He grabbed her hips, grunting as he slid into her wet heat from behind. He pushed his cock inside, her pussy taking all of him in and then he sat there, admiring the view. She wiggled her hips against him and he smacked her ass with one hand, enjoying the redness that appeared there.

She moaned, "I'm so close," She whispered. "Use me Merle. I've been so fucking _bad_," She said through clenched teeth.

His chest heaved as he pulled back and then slammed into her, his balls hitting against her with his movements. Reaching underneath her, he let his fingers slide inside of her lips and he located her clit, rubbing the bundle between his fingers firmly. She cried out, her dark hair spilling back over her shoulders as she threw her head back. She clenched around him, crying out his name as she climaxed. He clenched his jaw, removing his fingers so that he could hold her steady. He rammed into her once more, his balls tightening seconds before he released his load, his hips melded firmly against her ass as they rode the aftershocks together.

He pulled out of her, collapsing down onto the bed beside of her tiredly. They were both breathing heavily and covered in a layer of sweat. Merle glanced over at her. Her eyes were closed, one arm thrown behind her head, red lips parted and glistening with each breath. He would have liked to think it was the damn boots that had done him in, but he knew he was only kidding himself. He was head over heels for this woman and if she ever left him it would surely kill him. He knew no other way to express his feelings for her except through sex though and he swallowed down the emotion that overcame him roughly.

A slight burning smell wafted up his nose and he sniffed the air, "Ya smell that?" He wrinkled his forehead.

"Oh my fucking God! I'm burning dinner!" Stacey sat straight up in the bed, nearly knocking him out with her elbow as she scrambled to the edge. She didn't bother with clothes and he rolled onto his side to eye her appreciatively as she ran out of the room, buck ass naked and wearing black boots.

He chuckled to himself. She was a challenge alright, but he was enjoying the hell out of it.

...

**Review me! :)**


	7. Exploring New Possiblities

Hi everyone! I bet you wondered what took me so long to come back here, right? Yeah, me too! Lol! So I'm writing this author's note from my mobile phone so if it's off, that's why.

This prompt comes courtesy of FinntheHuman1697, who suggested writing about Carol and Daryl already being in love and in a relationship. Daryl has been neglecting Carol in the bedroom, but not internationally and she finds her own way to release that ache. Caryl all the way! Enjoy!

**There may be a part two to come later ;)

,...

"Do you have to go right now?" Carol pouted as she lay in the bed watching Daryl get dressed.

She would never get used to waking up next to him every morning. It didn't matter if they were together for fifty years instead of the two. Every day was a new experience for her and she knew that her love for him would never fade.

Daryl nodded grimly, his face showing his current state of exhaustion. Carol wanted him to come back to bed and get some much needed rest. They were in a subdivision that favored Woodbury's setup and Daryl had been pretty much running the show for over a year. Rick had lost all sense of motivation for anything and he had withdrawn into himself, proving utterly useless most of the time. Hershel had been trying to work with him to bring him back out of this shell, but he had had little to no success.

Of course, Daryl being the generous person that he was had taken it upon himself to oversee everything and now it was wearing on him. Carol knew that he was likely to fall out soon if he didn't get some much needed relief. Even their time spent together had shortened except for when he finally crawled into the bed at night. By then it was so late and she knew that he was tired so she didn't try to initiate sex. Not that she didn't want it because she did. She missed that connection with him, but hopefully she could drag him away for the day soon. It wasn't even that he didn't have people to help him, because he did. It was more of the fact that Daryl didn't just trust anyone easily and so he just preferred to do most things himself.

"I gotta get out there an' get on them guys ta finish buildin' up that wall on the South end. If'n I ain't there, they won't get shit done," Daryl explained.

Carol sighed, flopping back down onto the bed. Daryl crossed over to the bed and cupped her cheek, stroking his thumb over the soft flesh gently.

"Sorry sweetheart," He said wearily.

She studied him. The lines of exhaustion were etched into his face and the gray hairs on his beard had increased dramatically. She summoned up a smile for him.

"It's okay. I'll see you later?" She asked hopefully.

He nodded, "Let's do lunch together," He suggested.

She brightened at the suggestion, "Okay."

Chuckling, he bent over and captured her mouth with his, sliding his tongue inside to intertwine gently with hers. She sighed into the kiss, loving the familiar feel of his lips on hers. All too soon he pulled away and she felt the loss exponentially.

He stood up, looking down at her as he situated his crossbow on his back, "Love ya woman," He said gruffly.

"I love you too."

...

"I seriously miss going to the grocery store," Carol said to Michonne as the two of them worked to pick vegetables from the garden.

"Yeah...me not so much," Michonne laughed. "I wasn't very domesticated," She looked around with a frown. "I'm still not actually."

Carol chuckled, "Well it sure seems easier compared to this even though I used to hate it too back then."

Michonne sat back on her haunches, wiping her brow in the heat.

"Isn't it weird to say that?"

Carol glanced at her, sitting flat on her butt to take a break too, "Say what?"

"Back then. I mean, before we were just referring to like the eighties or something. Now we're referring to back before walkers. What's next?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure I want to find out either," Carol replied.

She grabbed a twig and began playing around with it, drawing random pictures in the dirt.

"How are things with you and Tyreese?" Carol asked the other woman.

Michonne drew in a deep breath, "Pretty good. We've been talking about trying," Michonne looked over at Carol when she said this.

Carol raised her brows, "Oh? I knew you said he had mentioned it, but I didn't know you were considering it."

"I know. I'm crazy right? I mean here we are in the middle of the apocalypse, not promised tomorrow, but I'm thinking about bringing a child into this," She shook her head, smirking to herself.

"You're not crazy Michonne," Carol touched her friend's arm gently. "I think it's a wonderful thing," Carol smiled. "Look at it this way, at least you're guaranteed to be having sex."

It was Michonne's turn to raise her brows at Carol, "You and Daryl aren't...?"

Carol shook her head, "No. He's always so tired and I just don't have the heart to ask him," Carol bit her lip and darted her eyes around quickly. "Want to know a secret?"

Michonne stared at her curiously and then nodded, "Ooh gossip. It's like TV...Spill."

Carol snickered, "When that group of us went out on that run a few weeks ago I found a couple of things."

"What kind of things Carol?"

Carol blushed, "A vibrator and some edible body oils."

Carol waited for Michonne's response, knowing that she shouldn't have picked up the items, but she hadn't been able to help herself. She had used the vibrator once since she had gotten it, but she had needed the release so badly. She felt guilty for using it without Daryl though.

"Carol!" Michonne snickered. "You're so bad."

"I know. I feel terrible for even having it, but I just felt like I needed it," Carol admitted.

"You shouldn't. There's nothing wrong with using toys in the bedroom."

Carol sighed, "I know, but there might be when you're not using them together."

Michonne shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. She stood up, dusting her pants off with her hands before looking back at Carol.

"I've got one in blue," Michonne said quietly as she reached out a hand to help Carol up. "And if you ever repeat that, I'll kick your ass."

Carol chuckled, sharing a smile with the other woman.

...

Daryl searched through the drawers in the dresser almost desperately. He was supposed to be meeting Carol right now for lunch, but instead he was on some sort of wild goose chase. His brain was screaming at him that this was wrong and he shouldn't even be looking, but he couldn't help himself. When he had overheard Carol saying that she had a vibrator and had actually used it, his mind had shut down. She hadn't ever mentioned anything to him about it and now he was left wondering just how badly he had been neglecting their sex life. It didn't seem like it had been that long in his mind. He frowned as he opened another drawer, biting down on his lip as he thought about it.

They had been working on the wall for a week, building it up and reinforcing any weak spots. The week before that there had been that herd on the other side of the North wall and then...he sighed. If his mind was remembering correctly, it had been two weeks since he and Carol had had sex. No wonder she was desperate. He was so exhausted that he hadn't even _noticed_. Shit. If Merle were here he would likely bust his chops for letting his woman turn to some stupid battery operated device.

Daryl opened another drawer, pushing aside Carol's panties and bras as he searched. He was desperate to find this new object, to get a glimpse into what had possibly spent more time in Carol's pussy lately than he had. His hand closed over something hard and he jumped a little when it suddenly started vibrating in his hand. Pulling it out, he stared at the small red object in his hands with a slight feeling of jealousy.

_Bingo._

...

"Hey Glenn, have you seen Daryl?" Carol asked.

Glenn looked over at her from his position by the wall where he was currently helping to stack bricks.

"He was by here a few hours ago. Muttered something about taking the rest of the day off and sharp arrows to the ass if he was bothered."

Carol rolled her eyes. That was definitely Daryl. She wondered what he was up to.

"Thanks Glenn," She smiled and waved at him.

Carol walked over to the house that she and Daryl shared with a frown. She had checked the house once already, but he hadn't been there. He wasn't at the wall and he wasn't at the house that they dubbed 'headquarters' either. Entering their house she stopped just inside and took off her shoes, tired from working in the garden most of the day. It wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been so hot outside, but the Georgia sun had been blazing. She padded barefoot down the hallway and down to the bedroom that she shared with Daryl. She hummed to herself as she went, looking forward to a long soak in the tub. She stood at the edge of the bed and began taking off her clothes, leaving them in a neat pile by the bathroom door.

Chiseled arms encircled her now naked waist and Carol smiled, recognizing his scent as it enveloped her. She nuzzled against him, hoping he wasn't too tired to cuddle a little bit.

"Missed ya," His rough voice murmured against the nape of her neck as he pressed soft kisses to her lightly tanning skin.

"You shouldn't have stood me up for lunch Mr. Dixon," Carol teased.

He hummed against her neck, softly biting on her skin, "Ain't jus' talkin' bout lunch," He continued as his hands slid around to her belly and down between her thighs.

"Missed touchin' ya," He murmured.

Carol's heart fluttered in her chest. She had missed this so much, but she knew he was so tired and she didn't want to push him. She tried to turn around and face him, but he held her firmly in place, his hands continuing their explorations.

"Daryl, I know you're tired. Glenn said you took the rest of the day off. Maybe you should use it to get some rest," She suggested.

"What'cha think I been doin' all that time ya couldn't find me? Ain't wanted ta be found. Holed up somewhere an' got me in a nap. I'm all yers now sweetheart," He said.

"Oh," Carol gasped as his finger slid inside of her slit, stroking her sensitive skin slowly.

His other hand came up and cupped her breast, lifting and kneading the soft globes with his fingers. She let her head fall back to his chest, her eyes closed and her lips parted. She wanted this so badly. He worked his mouth over her neck and around her shoulders, gently nipping the skin as he continued to stroke her. Carol's legs trembled slightly with her efforts to remain upright. The hand kneading her breast left her and she felt him moving around behind her. His arm came back around her moments later and then she heard a slight click that she barely had time to register before she felt strong vibrations against her slit. Carol jumped and moaned simultaneously as she realized what Daryl had in his hand.

"Ya like that?" His voice was like liquid velvet as his warm breath caressed her ear.

She swallowed, her hands moving down to cover his arms and hold him in place.

"Yes," She breathed.

"Have ta say, it kinda took me off guard when I heard ya talkin' 'bout it. Was mad that ya thought ya needed it, but now I can kinda see some o' tha benefits from it."

Carol nodded, her breathing becoming labored as she tried to focus on the conversation. The vibrations along with his clothed body pressed up against her were driving her mad with desire. It wouldn't be long before she came at this rate.

"I think we should use it together though. Don't want'cha gettin' yaself off without me. You agree?" He asked.

Carol nodded, not entirely sure what she was agreeing to at the moment, but positive that she wanted him to continue.

"Ain't never used one o' these damn things. Am I doin' it right?"

Carol nodded, her fingers tightening around his wrist to hold him in place.

"Ju..Just fine," She stammered. "Oh God...Daryl!"

She squeezed her eyes shut as the waves of her orgasm washed over her. Her legs trembled and she grabbed onto his arms for support as her body jerked with pleasure. She felt a rush of liquid between her thighs and Daryl growled deeply in his throat. The vibrations died and he turned her around to lay her down on the bed. Carol laid back, her cheeks flushed, and her stomach rising and falling rapidly.

"Damn," Daryl muttered.

Carol cracked open one eye and looked at him. He was holding up his hand and she could see that it was covered in her fluids. Daryl was staring at it with an entranced expression and then he began to lick it off, his long tongue sweeping over his skin in a way that made her insides turn to liquid mush. When he was done, he began to strip off his clothing quickly, tossing them over his head to land somewhere on the floor behind him.

He used his hands to spread her legs apart and he dipped his head to lick at her, his tongue sweeping her clean of her juices. She moaned, her clit already sensitive and throbbing from the first orgasm. He ignored her attempts to scramble away from him, the sensations and sensitivity overwhelming her. Instead he pressed onward, his tongue gliding and sweeping over her nub. Carol's hands fisted into the sheets underneath her and she arched her hips towards his face weakly.

"That's my girl," He murmured. "Gonna cum for me again?"

Carol cried out at his words. His rough sexy voice had always had a strong affect on her and he knew it. He latched his mouth over her lips, locking down on her to drink up all of her juices as quickly as she offered them. Completely spent, she laid there, her arms and legs feeling like jello. Daryl looked up at her and licked his lips, grinning at her smugly.

"That was so much better than a vibrator," She murmured.

He nuzzled his head against her belly, his beard scratching deliciously against her skin. She lifted one of her hands weakly, lightly running her fingers through his hair. She loved this man so much that it absolutely scared her at the thought of ever losing him.

Suddenly her eyes opened as she remembered the edible oils. Nudging Daryl to the side gently, she jumped to her feet, staggering for a moment as she regained her balance. Crossing over to the little box that she kept her mementos in, she reached inside and pulled out the small tubes of oil. One was labeled chocolate and the other strawberry. She chose the chocolate, setting the strawberry within reach on the bedside table. Daryl's eyes followed her curiously and they narrowed in on the tubes.

"What's that?" He asked suspiciously.

Carol smiled, "Edible body oils. I thought you overheard my conversation with Michonne?"

He shrugged, turning on his side and propping himself up on his elbow. He looked so incredibly sexy showcasing his body like that that it nearly took her breath away.

"Musta missed that part. Ya got more shit in yer bag o' tricks or is this it?"

Carol snickered, "This is it. I promise," She assured him.

She climbed onto the bed, straddling his thighs and pushing him gently so that he was flat on the bed. His eyes watched her hands as she opened the oil, turning the bottle slightly to drizzle a little on his chest. Giving him a wicked smile, she leaned over and lightly flicked her tongue into the oil, tasting it. She lifted her brows in surprise and smacked her lips together.

"Wow. It really does taste like chocolate."

"Lemme' taste it," Daryl urged.

She handed him the bottle and he grabbed her hand turning it palm up. He placed a small dab on the tip of her finger and pulled it into his warm mouth, his tongue swirling around her digit sensuously. She closed her eyes, a small smile playing on her face. He hummed in approval.

"Imagine that. I can coat ya in chocolate and lick it all off," His eyes flicked to hers suggestively.

Carol chuckled, swiping the bottle and her finger back before he could get too happy with the oil.

"Hey! We don't have much of this stuff. I don't know if I'll be able to find anymore," She said.

He shrugged, "Do ya have any idea how many freaks there was 'fore tha world went ta shit? I hardly doubt that's all that's left o' that shit."

Carol ignored him as she drizzled the oil onto Daryl's bare chest, using her fingers to swirl it over his nipples. He sucked in a breath, his stomach contracting sharply beneath her. She smiled, swirling the oil over both nipples before leaning over to blow on them softly. They hardened to pebbles and Daryl clenched his jaw tightly.

"Fuck," He breathed. "Where tha hell did'ja learn this shit?"

Carol shrugged nonchalantly, "Books, movies, other women. Not hard to find information if you know where to look for it."

Daryl hissed as Carol bent to swipe her tongue around each of his nipples before taking one of them in her mouth, sucking on it firmly. Daryl groaned beneath her, his hips bucking against her core. He used his hands to grab her hips and he lifted her before guiding her back down onto his waiting cock. Carol gently nipped his nipple as she sank down onto him and they both cried out together at the sensations. She repeated the action to his other nipple, enjoying the way he squirmed beneath her.

"'Nough o' that," He closed the bottle, tossing it to the side somewhere and then he grabbed the red vibrator, his eyes flashing with wicked intent.

Carol moved up and down onto him, loving the way he filled her. He flicked the vibrator on and handed it to her. She glanced down at it curiously.

"Show me," He demanded.

Carol's eyes widened and then she nodded. She wanted to show him and her pussy clenched in anticipation. Bringing the vibrator down to her slit, she reached between her thighs to spread her lips open, gliding it over her skin. Her breath hitched and then Daryl began lifting her with his hands up and down on his length, his eyes watching her work herself as she rode him. Carol tried to focus on him, but her eyes began to glaze. The multitudes of sensations were too much.

"Daryl," She panted out. "Not gonna last."

He grunted beneath her, his voice coming out gruff with his desire. She glanced at him to see him biting his lip, his forehead beading with sweat.

"Me either sweetheart," He muttered.

The pet name that he called her sometimes when they were alone did her in and she flung her head back, her mouth dropping open to release a sharp cry. She tried to remove the vibrator, but his hand was there, holding it against her skin when she would have pulled it away. He body pulsed, her breath escaping her as she ground her hips over him, her body shaking with the intensity of her orgasm.

"_Fuck_!" Daryl moaned louder than she had ever heard him.

He thrust into her once more, holding the position tightly as he spilled himself inside of her. She was so lost in her own world of pleasure that when the second orgasm washed over her, she jerked in surprise.

"Oh my God!" She yelled, her hands moving to his hips, digging her nails into his skin without thinking.

Somewhere along the way, the vibrator got tossed across the room and Daryl pulled her down to him roughly, capturing her lips with his. The kiss was intense, his tongue sweeping her mouth to claim her in a sizzling embrace. They rode out the aftershocks together and slowly the kiss became slower and sweeter as they came down from their high. He finally released her, her forehead dropping down onto the crook of his neck, her body going completely limp. They lay there, still connected for a while before moving. Finally Daryl turned his body, easing her onto her side so that he could pull out of her. He groaned, lying back with his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to his side.

"I can't fuckin' move," He said hoarsely.

Carol barked out a laugh, "Me either. I really hope we don't get attacked because we would be so screwed right now."

Daryl snorted, "Ya got that shit right."

He wiped at his brow, shifting so that he was flat on his back and she curled into his side with a heavy sigh of contentment. He lightly ran his hand up and down her back, tracing small circles over her skin with one finger. She yawned sleepily.

"What tha hell is that noise?" Daryl asked after a few minutes.

Carol lifted her head slightly so that she could listen. After a few minutes she began to laugh. She couldn't stop the laughter that escaped her and she snorted which made Daryl's lips quirk into a smile at her actions.

"It's the vibrator. You forgot to turn it off Daryl," She said through her laughter.

"Hell. I ain't gettin' up ta get it. Jus' let tha fucker run itself down. Weren't thinkin' 'bout turnin' shit off woman, jus' focused on turnin' shit on," He replied teasingly.

Carol wiped at her eyes that were wet with her laughter and kissed his chest gently.

"I love you Daryl."

He tipped his head to stare down at her, pressing his lips to her forehead in response.

"Love ya too. Now get some sleep. Got us a big day tomorrow."

Carol frowned in confusion, "Doing what?"

He smirked, "Goin' on a toy hunt."

...

**Alright, review me loves! :)**


	8. Prisoner of Love

**Hi all! Sorry it's been a while since I updated here. This one is going to come and go and at certain times it might get updated a lot. Right now though, I'm slowly making my way through requests. As always, feel free to send them in. I'll do my best to deliver. I was trying to go in order of receipt at first, but now I see that it's kind of hard to do it that way. Sometimes the muse just clings to a prompt and it won't let go. Today was one of those times. **

**So this chapter is from a request by vickih. I won't mention what she requested because then that might ruin it for you! I hope I did okay with it honey! I realize it didn't follow what you wrote perfectly, but it was what felt right at the time. I hope you don't mind. :) **

**Enjoy!**

...

It had been a long day of shuffling around everyone at the prison to make room for all of the Woodbury residents now that they had to quarantine a whole section of the prison for the sick. It was hard to believe that the prison was actually getting a little crowded, but it was and Carol found herself looking for a free bunk to claim as her own. Spotting one in Michonne's cell, she started to move her things inside only to find out that someone had strewn their clothes on top of it already. Judging from the attire, it appeared that Michonne would be bunking with a man.

Smiling to herself, Carol continued on down the row, coming to a stop at Daryl's cell. Peeking her head around the corner, she saw that he wasn't inside of it and if she knew Daryl he didn't have a roommate yet. She chuckled when she saw his attempt at making it seem as though both beds were already taken. He had his clothes piled onto the top bunk and several books and knives sitting on the bottom. She placed her bag down in the corner, intending on claiming top bunk for herself when Daryl strode inside. He eyed her bag warily.

"What'cha doin'?" He asked suspiciously.

"So do you prefer top or bottom?" Carol asked with a cheeky smile.

Daryl blushed, huffing out a breath. He scratched at his chin.

"No," He shook his head at her, "I don't share my space."

Carol pursed her lips out at him, giving him her best puppy face, "Please Daryl? There aren't anymore beds available except for with Mr. Rogers," Carol made a face at the mention of the old man who even smelled bad on his best days.

Daryl snorted and crossed his arms, leaning against the top bunk.

"Sounds like ya got yerself in a predicament," He mused.

"Yer not gonna kick me out are you? I know you have a bunk free. I checked and those are _your_ clothes," He made a face at her statement and she smiled at him, trying a different tactic, "Rogers is a pervert. What if he tries to grope me in the middle of the night?"

Daryl stood up straight, his jaw tightening. He eyed her intently.

"He been pawin' at ya?" He questioned quietly.

Carol shook her head quickly, "No, but anything could happen if we're sharing that small cell."

Daryl sighed heavily, "Fine," He muttered.

Carol smiled as she tossed her bag onto the top bunk,"Thanks Pookie," She bumped him with her shoulder gently as she worked to get her things settled in.

Daryl shook his head at her, having the distinct feeling that he had just been played.

…...

It was well after midnight sometime when Daryl finally got back to his cell to get ready for bed. He didn't mind being on night shift guard duty, but he knew he had a run to go on tomorrow so he wasn't looking forward to the loss of sleep.

He had forgotten all about Carol being in his cell until he strolled inside, spotting her thin form under the blanket on the top mattress. She had her back to him, her spine curved out as she had balled herself under the blankets.

He placed his crossbow in its usual position by the bed, within arm's reach at all times as he began to empty his pockets. They were filled with random things that he picked up throughout the day. He pulled out rocks, matches, knives, cigarettes, and a penny that he placed on the table beside the bed.

"You kept that?" Carol's soft voice spoke up.

Daryl glanced up at her and nodded briefly.

"That's so sweet," She mumbled sleepily.

"Stop," He huffed. "It ain't sweet. It's very rugged an' manly."

Carol snorted into her pillow, her body shaking with laughter. She stared at him with eyes that sparkled in the dim light of the lantern.

"It's okay Daryl. I won't tell anyone that you still hang onto that penny I gave you several months ago."

He sighed, "It's fer luck alright?"

"I doubt it still works though. I mean, have you felt any luckier?" She teased.

If only she knew how much luckier. He remembered the day she had bent over and plucked the dirty penny from the ground, shining it off with the hem of her shirt and handed it over to him. He had looked at her like she was crazy. It was a penny, no one used pennies anymore. She had shaken her head at him, telling him that it had been heads up and was considered good luck. He had stuck it in his pocket, not thinking anything else about it, but it had brought him luck. It had led him to find her when they had thought she was gone forever in the tombs. It was the luckiest penny he had ever had.

He sat down heavily on his bunk and bent over to untie his boots. Setting them to the side, he lay back on top of his blankets, fully clothed. There was no way he was changing with her up there.

Of course her voice floated down to him, "Sleeping with your clothes on? I pegged you for the type to sleep naked."

Daryl groaned silently, several visions coming to mind. He glanced up at the bottom of her bunk.

"I got a run first thing. No use'n changin'."

She was quiet for several minutes and he rolled over, thinking that she had gone to sleep when he felt the bunk shake slightly as she climbed down the end to the floor. He glanced over his shoulder at her.

"What ya doin' up?"

She grabbed her pillow and blanket from the top and sat down next to him, nudging him to scoot over.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? I've gotten used to sleeping with one of the girls, but with everyone spread out like we are I'm not able and I can't sleep," She explained.

Daryl swallowed, knowing that he wouldn't ever get any sleep now, but he slid over to make room for her. He knew he would never turn her down for anything.

She crawled in behind him, her warm body snuggling up close to his. He tensed as she pressed herself against him.

"Ya makin' ya a tunnel back there or what?" He asked.

Carol snickered, "Sorry. Just trying to get comfortable."

Daryl twisted and rolled over so that they were facing. He felt more comfortable with her facing his front than the scars that decorated his back. It grew quiet as they both settled down and Daryl attempted to get at least a few hours of sleep. He wasn't sure how he managed it, but at some point his eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep to the sound of Carol's light breathing.

…...

Occasionally Carol still had nightmares, but it had been a while since her last one. Sometimes she even had great dreams, dreams that were so vivid she almost thought that they were real. That was the type of dream she had been having when she opened her eyes and realized that she was lightly grinding herself against Daryl's leg. To make matters even worse, Daryl was awake and staring at her so there was no denying that it had happened now. She felt embarrassed and quickly shifted herself back a space, glancing around and realizing that it wasn't quite daylight yet. Daryl hadn't said anything yet, but he was still awake and staring at her.

She wanted to tell him, tell him that she loved him. And she did. She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone in her life, not counting Sophia. Sophia had been a different kind of love, the kind that is just born into you the moment you hold your child. Daryl was a love that she slowly grew into over time, but it was no less important because of that fact.

She licked her lips, struggling for the right words to say. She came up empty so instead she chose to express her love through actions. After all, actions spoke louder than words, correct?

She lifted her hand and placed it on his chest over his shirt to feel his heart beat.

_Thud...Thud...Thud.. .Thud._

His heart began to beat faster and she found herself leaning forward, her eyes focused on his, watching him. He remained still and silent.

Carol pressed her lips gently against his. She didn't open her mouth and she didn't press him any further. She just held her lips there, pressing them against his that were slightly chapped. After what seemed like forever, Daryl began to move his lips against hers, slanting his mouth a little to deepen the kiss. Carol felt the breath leave her lungs and she scooted closer, her body pressing warmly against his. Just like she had imagined time and again, Daryl had great lips. He wasn't smooth or experienced about it, but that only added to his charm.

Carol pulled away from the kiss, stealing a moment to catch her breath and think. She traced her fingers lightly over the lines of his shirt, skirting them across the collar where she felt bare skin.

"I want to touch you...is that okay?" She asked softly.

Daryl's eyes searched hers, trying to figure out if she was being serious. His heart skipped a beat when he saw no trace of mischief in her eye or a smile upon her face. He swallowed hard and then nodded, his ability to speak momentarily fleeing.

Carol leaned up and tugged her shirt over her head, letting it slip from her fingers to the floor. Lifting her hips, she wiggled out of her pants, whisking her panties off at the same time. Daryl stared at her, watching her movements, his gaze transfixed upon her body.

Once she was completely naked, she gave his shirt a little tug.

"Your turn," She said softly.

The motion seemed to get him started again and he began to shed himself of his clothing, bits and pieces sailing over her head to a far corner of the room. She wanted to laugh, but she didn't dare for fear that he might think she was laughing at him and get offended.

Seeing that he was unsure of the next move, Carol took the lead and began trailing light kisses over his chest. He rolled to his back, sucking in a deep breath as she proceeded down his belly. She stopped just at his waist and lifted his hand to cup her breast with his palm. He kneaded the soft flesh gently, the light motions of his fingers making her skin tingle. Carol moaned in appreciation, urging him onward. Lifting his other hand he repeated the action to her other breast and she bit her lip as the sensations rolled through her body. She shifted and slid on top of him, her slit coming to rest against the base of his very erect cock. She bent down and placed a kiss to the tip of it, making him jerk his hips and hiss. There was a small drop of cum leaking out and Carol swirled her tongue over it, finally getting to taste the infamous Dixon. His hand slid to the back of her neck and he pulled her down to him, this time pushing his tongue into her mouth. They played back and forth for a few minutes, each of them teasing the other until Carol had to pull away to breathe. He dipped his head and darted his tongue out to lick her nipple. Encouraging him, Carol whimpered in approval.

He took his time with her breast, lightly kneading the softness while his tongue lavished her pert nipples. When Carol didn't think she could take anymore of the torture he seemed to remember that she had two and he switched effortlessly to the other one, taking his time with that one as well.

Carol had never had an attentive lover. She hadn't actually had a _lover_ period unless you counted Ed and Carol had stopped counting him a long time ago. Being with Ed, however awful it might have been, had at least given her the experience to take the lead between them, which she was grateful for.

Sitting back on her haunches, Carol lifted her hips, positioning herself over his hardness. Her fingers wrapped around the base of him as she guided herself onto him. They both moaned together as she slowly enveloped him, her body stretching to accommodate him. Finally she began to lift herself, moving up and down over him in a rocking motion. His hands came to rest upon her hips, his face more relaxed than she had ever seen it. He slid his hands around her to her ass, cupping the cheeks in his palms as she lifted.

She grabbed his hands, lifting them up so that they were palm-to-palm with her own. She threaded her fingers through his then and they held hands as they made love. _Love_, not just sex. She refused to cheapen it in any way. Even if it never happened again, they would always have this once that they could cherish forever. It was with these feelings combined with his eyes boring into hers that sent Carol over the edge. It was like an electric shock to the soul as she tumbled off of the mountain, her heart pounding against her ribs as her body vibrated with the intensity of it all. The whole time she never closed her eyes, wanting him to see everything that she had, baring her soul to him completely.

He held her gaze, pumping up into her twice more before his jaw tightened, his legs flexing underneath her as he spilled himself inside of her womb. To his credit, he never closed his eyes either and it was the most beautiful thing she thought she had ever seen. His came like a lion as it sits stalking its prey. The body coils into itself tightly, all parts on full alert before the coils snap, springing the lion forth into action. That was what Daryl had reminded her of.

"Shit," He murmured, his voice thick.

Carol smiled at his choice of words and pressed a soft kiss to his sweaty forehead. She started to climb off of him when she spotted it. Not wanting to immediately draw attention to it, she waited. When the tear slipped out of the corner of his eye and slithered down the side of his face, Carol couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Daryl?" She questioned.

He sighed, knowing that he was caught, "I'm alright," He responded a bit breathlessly.

Carol cupped his cheek with her hand, "If you're having regrets..." She let her voice trail off.

He shook his head gently.

"No, no regrets. I've jus' never had that with anyone an' I don't mean tha sex neither. I mean, that somethin' deeper right there at tha end. What tha hell _was_ that?" He asked softly.

"Love?" She guessed.

Daryl stared at her solemnly for a moment and then released a deep breath, "I do love ya," He said softly.

Carol blinked back her own tears at this beautiful man beneath her, "And I love you," She breathed.

He made a muffled noise under his breath and wiped at his face. He snorted and she gave him a questioning glance.

"Here I am cryin' like a fuckin' woman while you're all over there bein' tha man. Merle would have a fuckin' field day with this shit," Daryl griped.

She shifted on top of him, getting more comfortable and was surprised when she felt his cock begin to harden inside of her. She shot him a look and he smirked, looking more confident with himself. She found herself smiling back at him and he pumped his hips into her, rolling her over so that he could take the lead this time. She was more than happy to let him. He braced himself above her with his forearms, their mouths only inches from each other.

"Ya ever tell anybody 'bout that an' I'll string ya up by yer ears," He growled, but his voice held no menace to it.

"Don't worry," She whispered right before their lips met again, "Your secret is safe with me."

...


	9. Prison Rendevous

**So I know it's been a while since I updated this one here, but I had something nagging at me and I had to write it down. (You know who you are) This idea wasn't submitted to me, it's just a product of my overactive imagination sometimes. This will be the last update for me today, as I said I have things I need to tend to this evening. Thanks to all of those who offered the well wishes for my friend. She lost her mother a couple of days ago and I'm just trying to be there for her the best that I can. Sorry if any of my posts are off, my thoughts are everywhere, but I'm trying! So thanks for your words of encouragement and support. They mean so much! **

**Writing fanfiction is a good distraction for me and you all get to reap the benefits of that! I hope you enjoy this smutshot. It's set during season 3 shortly after they arrive to the prison. Daryl and Carol have been sneaking around. Enjoy!**

...

Carol was exhausted. She couldn't remember the last time she had worked as hard as she had today. All day the group had spent clearing the tombs of any walkers and now that it was growing dark out, they were finally having to stop for the day. The end result had been worth it though. They had uncovered the showers and with T-Dog's help, they now had water. They could _shower_. That word alone had never sounded so good to Carol. She was covered from head to toe by blood and walker guts and she was pretty sure that horrible rotten smell was actually her. She desperately needed a good scrubbing and some alone time with Daryl.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as he entered the room from the tombs, one of the last to come out as always. They had been sneaking around for quite some time now, meeting each other when everyone else was asleep and sneaking kisses when others weren't looking. Neither of them were quite ready for anyone else to know about their relationship although she knew it was only a matter of time before the others caught on to them. She hid a smile as his eyes sought out hers and she saw the wicked gleam reflected in them. Carol felt herself grow wet with need just by looking at him and reading the promise in his eyes.

The first time they had had sex it had been awkward and clumsy with Daryl finishing rather quickly. He had been angry and embarrassed by his actions, firmly declaring that he would make it up to her. And oh did he ever make it up to her. Carol didn't consider herself an expert when it came to sex, but it had been obvious that she had more experience than he did. Since then they had done it countless times and Daryl had gotten better each time until she began to wonder if the first time had just been a fluke. Whatever it was, she couldn't seem to get enough of it and neither could Daryl. It was becoming almost like a game to them to find new places to have sex and Daryl's sexual appetite seemed to be insatiable. Not that Carol minded however.

"Gonna go shower with tha rest o' tha hens?" Daryl asked with a smirk as he approached her.

His eyes danced with amusement and as she glanced at him she snickered at how dirty he was. They both looked as though they were some kind of mass murderers. She reached over and brushed a chunk of walker flesh off of Daryl's bicep, his eyes following her movements.

"Nope. I'm waiting until everyone else is done before I go. I'm looking forward to some time alone," She replied.

His eyes darkened and he nodded slightly, "Gonna need somebody ta keep watch."

She raised a brow, glancing around to see if any of the others were listening, but no one was paying them any attention.

"You offering your services Dixon?" She asked in a low voice.

Daryl took a step closer, his gaze heated on her skin, "Maybe I'm jus' lookin' out for what's mine," His eyes flicked down the length of her body, "I ain't inta sharin'."

His words heated her body, her eyes locking onto his. He just smirked at her and walked away, leaving her standing there gazing after him. She knew it was because he didn't want it to look suspicious so he kept their conversations light, not wanting to draw much attention to them. She watched as he removed his crossbow and grabbed himself a bottle of water. He turned the bottle up, draining it in seconds and let out a small satisfied sigh. Carol turned her head to hide her smile.

She couldn't wait until the others were done with their showers. She had a feeling that she might be having some company and she was more than ready for it.

...

Carol sighed in pleasure as she stepped under the spray. It didn't matter that it was icy cold, all that mattered was that she was able to take an actual shower. It felt so much better than the sponge baths they had gotten used to giving themselves. It was finally her turn to shower. No one had said a word when she had called dibs on the shower and Daryl had volunteered to keep watch for her. It wasn't unusual for him to keep an eye on her.

Carol smiled to herself as she heard the door open. Several seconds passed before she heard the movement of something heavy being dragged across the floor and she knew that Daryl was ensuring their safety. That was the thing with Daryl, no matter how heated things got between them, he always made sure that they were safe. Minutes later he stepped around the corner, removing his crossbow and pausing to drink her in. He had showered with the other men earlier, droplets of water still glistening in his hair.

"Gonna join me?" Carol asked brazenly.

He moved slowly in her direction, his hands reaching down to grasp the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. She drank him in greedily as his hands drifted to the belt holding his pants up, his fingers undoing the buckle slowly. The belt undone, his pants slipped low onto his hips, giving her a glimpse of his boxers.

All of them had been losing weight lately and their clothes had begun to hang off of them a little. In Daryl's case, it only added to his sex appeal as her eyes followed the light trail of hair that dusted his navel as he removed his pants and boxers in one full sweep. His cock sprung upwards, finally set free from its restraints. Carol licked her lips as he stepped under the spray with her, his hands sliding around her waist.

They stood there staring at each other for several moments, droplets of water oozing down the valleys of their body. Daryl lowered his head and captured her lips with his, the intensity of his kiss catching her off guard. She moaned into his mouth, her own hands traveling up and down the toned muscles of his arms. He walked her backwards until her back hit the cool tile of the shower wall, his hands pinning hers to the wall. His tongue swept her mouth eagerly, his lips almost bruising as he kissed her. Her body ached for him and she pressed her body closer to his in invitation.

"Somethin' ya wantin'?" He asked in a gravelly voice.

Carol nodded, her breath catching as she dipped her head backwards and he suckled on her neck. He was always careful to keep any marks to where it could be hidden by her clothing. He still kept her hands trapped by his so she was completely at his mercy. She whimpered as his mouth closed over one of her nipples, his teeth lightly grazing it before he suckled the pert tip greedily.

"Daryl," Carol gasped.

He muttered something that she couldn't understand in response before he let go of her hands, one of his fingers moving to slide into her wet heat. She shuddered, her body taut with unrelieved tension. Taking matters into her own hands she pushed him, catching him off guard. He stumbled backwards and she took the opportunity to trade places with him, pushing his back against the wall as hers had been only moments before. He seemed shocked at first, but then he recovered quickly and chuckled at her.

"Love it when ya manhandle me," He said huskily.

Carol ignored him and grazed her tongue over his nipple, making him hiss before she grabbed his pulsing cock, wrapping her long fingers around the thick shaft firmly.

"Goddamn it Carol," He whispered.

She grinned as she slowly used her hand to pump him, her mouth nipping at his tanned skin as she made her way down his body. She kneeled before him and took him in her mouth, loving the way he growled and pushed his pelvis forward, urging her to take more of his length. She complied eagerly, swallowing him as far as she could and then forming a tight suction with her lips as she slid him back out. Her other hand reached up to lightly massage his balls as she continued to suck him off. He muttered obscenities under his breath as his sac tightened and then she was pulled to her feet.

Daryl lifted her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he guided her hips down onto his dripping cock. They both took a deep breath as he slid into her and Carol wrapped her legs around his waist. She rocked her hips slowly as he drew her nipple into his mouth again. He bit down lightly on the tip and she released a low moan as sparks of pleasure seared through her. His hands gripped her ass, his fingers kneading the soft globes as he held her upright. Spinning them both around, he pressed her against the wall for leverage and began thrusting into her at a steady pace. She panted into his neck, his shoulders flexing beneath her hands. He slid a finger into her ass, a move they had discovered she liked purely by accident once.

"God! Daryl!" She panted into his ear.

He rocked into her harder, his thrusts deeper. She grabbed his earlobe between her teeth and bit down, making him groan loudly before she sucked on the smooth skin, soothing the bite with her tongue. He slid another finger into her hole and she cried out as the sensations coursed through her.

"_Fuck_," He muttered. "Ya like that don'tcha? Dirty lil' thang," He whispered, his breath hot against her ear.

"Yes. Harder Daryl. Use me," She commanded.

Daryl grunted as he pushed into her harder, his thrusts almost bruising with their intensity. She raked her nails across his back, his body quivering with the touch. The only sounds that could be heard was the slapping of flesh on flesh and their ragged breaths mixing together. Carol lifted her head and looked into his eyes, eyes that had the ability to sear her very soul with just one look. He met her gaze head on, his nostrils flaring and Carol knew that he was close.

"I love you Daryl," She whispered before she pressed a soft kiss to his lightly chapped lips.

He blinked as if in surprise, but he never broke stride as he continued to push into her. She closed her eyes as her orgasm burst from within her. She cried out his name, her body arching into his, the heels of her feet digging into his back as she rode out the waves of desire that flowed over her.

"God...Carol...fuckin' love ya too," Daryl ground out before he pushed inside of her one last time, spilling his hot seed into her body.

Carol took all that he had to give and he held her close as he slid them down to the tiled floor. They stayed entwined together as they worked to catch their breath, their bodies spent. Carol pushed his hair from his eyes as he stared at her, his chest still heaving.

"Did you mean that?" She asked softly.

Daryl eyed her, his breathing slowly returning to normal, "Did you?"

"Yes."

Daryl sighed, his eyes closing as he leaned his head back against the wall behind him, "I meant ev'ry word. My heart belongs ta you," He said softly.

Carol smiled through watery eyes as she rested her head against his chest, his strong arms coming forward to wrap around her tightly. In that moment she no longer cared who found out about them. The walls of the prison could fall down around them and Carol wouldn't bat an eyelash. As long as she had Daryl and his love, she would endure anything this world threw at her. _Anything_.

...


	10. Hammered and Nailed

**I started this earlier today, but I've been incredibly distracted today. Then to top it all off, I'm in a wedding and the bride is turning into a bridezilla. My right eye may never stop twitching from irritation. **

**Anyway, you really didn't need to know that...or maybe you did because if this chapter isn't up to par then you'll know why. This is why I didn't post to Chance Encounters tonight. I would much rather screw up a oneshot than screw that one up right now. I hope this one came out alright. It just doesn't feel all there to me, but I made a deal to get this out tonight and I'm sticking to it. Enjoy!**

...

Carol hummed to herself as she turned into the housing development where Daryl and his crew were working on a new house that would soon be up for sale. In the seat beside her sat his lunch which she was going to surprise him with. It was hot out and she knew that he would be working hard, more than likely skipping lunch altogether while everyone else went out somewhere. But that was how Daryl was...he worked hard to provide for them and she loved him all the more for it.

She slowed the car down as she pulled up in front of the house. As predicted, she could see Daryl on top of the roof, a bundle of shingles slung over one shoulder, his toolbelt hanging low around his hips. The absence of the other vehicles told her that the others had already left for lunch and she switched off the car, grabbing his lunch in her hand before stepping out. Rock music blasted from a well-worn radio placed on the ground and Daryl still hadn't seen her. Setting the lunch onto one of the work tables, she walked over to the ladder and climbed carefully to the top. As she crested the roof of the house, Daryl's eyes landed on hers and he smiled. It was a low sensuous smile that cause flutters down low in her belly. She smiled back and he stood, his smile turning into a frown. Dirty, sawdust covered, work boots stopped right in front of her and Daryl kneeled so that they were eye level.

"Ya ain't got no business climbin' no damn ladder woman!" He said in a slightly scolding tone.

Carol thought about the little life that was slowly blooming inside of her. They had just found out three weeks ago that she was expecting and the doctor's said that she was around eight weeks pregnant. They hadn't really been trying for a baby, but they hadn't been taking precautions to stop it either. Regardless of the circumstances, they were both excited about the baby. Daryl seemed a little more nervous about the whole ordeal than she was and at times she wondered if he might try to wrap her in bubble wrap for the duration of her pregnancy. She tried to be understanding of his concerns though, recognizing that it was just the way that he showed his love for her.

"I was careful. I had to get your attention somehow," Carol said.

Daryl sighed, "Anything coulda happened," He grabbed the ladder, "Ease on back down slowly an' I'll be right behind ya."

Carol made her way back down the ladder while Daryl held the top, not letting go until her feet touched the ground safely. He swung his leg out and climbed down the ladder at a much faster speed than she had, skipping the last few steps as he jumped to the ground. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he stalked over to her, his strong arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her close. Carol placed her hands onto his biceps, her hands getting damp from his sweat. He dipped his head and claimed her lips, his tongue sweeping her mouth in greeting. Carol dug her fingers into his arms, her heart skipping a beat. Daryl had always had the ability to sweep her off her feet without seeming to put forth much effort into it. It was the little things that he did that made her love him even more.

He pulled back and released his hold on her to grab the rag he always kept in his back pocket and wipe the sweat from his face and neck. Carol watched, licking her lips as her mind traveled to dirty places. His sleeveless shirt clung to his abs like a second skin as he worked to dry himself. He stood with one hip cocked out, his tool belt slung low on his hips, tugging on the waist of his dirty jeans. In several spots on his arms she could see dirt and sawdust clinging to his skin. He was impossibly dirty, but he had never looked more enticing to Carol than in that moment.

He wiped the back of his neck, his eyes flicking up to meet hers, "So's everything okay?" He asked, seemingly oblivious to her outright gaping.

"I can't bring my husband lunch?" Carol asked.

Daryl smiled, "Ya brought me lunch? Ya ain't had ta do that."

She shrugged, "I know. I did it because I wanted to and because I knew you would work right through lunch if I didn't. Apparently I was right," She teased.

He followed her over to the table where she had placed his lunch that consisted of his favorite sub sandwich, chips, and a drink. She knew he wouldn't want anything heavy to eat with the weather as hot as it was.

"Let's take it inside. We got tha countertops installed, can get outta tha sun," He suggested.

"Okay," Carol followed him inside of the house, the smell of fresh wood and sawdust permeating the air.

"Ain't got no chairs, but we can sit on top of tha counter," Daryl said.

Before she had time to think about that statement, he lifted her and placed her on top of the kitchen counter before pulling himself up to sit beside her. He unwrapped his sub and took a bite, releasing a moan of satisfaction as he chewed.

"Ya even got my favorite, tha bacon club. Fuck that's good," He commented.

Carol smiled as she watched him eat. She had already eaten hers, having gone to lunch with Michonne before coming here.

"Ya eat already?" He asked as he slid his eyes over to her.

"Oh yeah. Barbecue sandwich and french fries with a milkshake for dessert," Carol smiled as she rubbed her belly.

Daryl shook his head with a chuckle, "You an' them damn french fries. Kid's gonna come out lookin' like a spud."

Carol laughed and lightly slapped him on the arm, "Will not!" She said.

He snickered as he sat his sub down next to him, wiping his hands on his jeans. Slipping down from the counter he moved between her legs, wiggling a little to spread them apart. Carol stared down at him, wanting nothing more than to rip his clothes off right where he stood. The only thing that stopped her was knowing that the others could be back at any minute.

"What?" He asked, noting her expression.

Carol shook her head, "Nothing. Just admiring the way you look is all."

Daryl snorted, "Like this?" He raised a brow in disbelief and then grinned wickedly.

Dipping his head forward he nuzzled against her belly, her hands coming up to thread through his shaggy hair. She sucked in a breath as he moved his head higher, nipping at her breast through her shirt. His hands gripped her thighs and he tugged her closer to the edge, pressing himself against her.

"Daryl! Stop! What about the others? They could come back any minute," Carol snickered as his beard grazed the sensitive flesh of her neck.

He pressed a kiss there, growling softly, "We got time," He replied.

He lifted his head and taking a step backwards he unbuckled his tool belt, letting it drop to the floor with a thud. Carol swallowed, her mouth growing dry as he reached for the hem of his sweat soaked shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He stepped back up to her and she ran her hands across his chest appreciatively, the wetness growing between her thighs. She stroked one of his cheeks, his face turning so that he could press a kiss to the pulse beating on the inside of her wrist.

She bit her lip as she watched him work his way down her arm, alternating between pressing kisses and soft bites to her arm. When he reached her neck he slid his tongue up the side, moving up so that he could look at her. They stared at each other for mere seconds and Carol fought to get her breathing under control. His tongue darted out to lick at his lips and Carol lost the last shred of control she had been hanging onto.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and tugged his head down, catching his lip between her teeth softly. He groaned, his hands coming up to undo the button of her shorts. He lifted her, her legs still locked around his waist and he tugged her shorts down before setting her back down. She unwrapped her legs and he slipped the shorts off, tossing them carelessly over his shoulder. He tugged on the hem of her shirt while she fumbled with the zipper of his jeans. Suddenly she was very frantic to have him inside of her. Her body seemed to be pulsing with the need for him to fill her.

Getting his jeans unzipped, Carol reached inside, grabbing his very hot and very hard cock. She released it from its denim confines and ran her fingers down the smooth skin. Carol eyed him, his eyes scorching her very soul and she slowly lay back on the counter, lifting her shirt up for him as she went. She essentially offered herself to him and his eyes darkened as he watched her. His hand drifted to the lace of her panties, one finger slipping inside and sliding into her wet heat. Carol moaned, sliding herself closer to him and arching against his hand.

Daryl slipped his finger out of her slit and sucked his finger clean of her juices while staring down at her.

"Want this fast an' hard. Ya game?" He asked softly.

Carol nodded, she wanted the same. She _needed_ the same. He moved her panties aside and grabbed her hips, yanking her closer to him. He slid inside of her easily, pausing as they both adjusted to the sensations. Carol reached up, running a hand over his biceps, up his neck and into his hair where she grabbed a handful, tugging sharply. Daryl growled and began thrusting inside of her, his hands holding her in place on the counter. Carol moaned as he pushed into her, both of them panting heavily with exertion.

She reached down and grabbed one of his hands, tugging it off of her hip and placing it at the base of her neck. They had done this once before, exploring new boundaries in their sex life, and Carol found that she enjoyed it when Daryl pinned her down. She knew that he would never hurt her so she was never worried. He pressed down lightly at the base of her neck, the pressure doing crazy thins to her.

"Alright?" He panted, his breath blowing hot across her skin.

"Yes...keep going," She whispered.

"Yes ma'am," He murmured.

He dipped his head, his hair tickling her belly as he kissed her belly. She was treated to a glorious view of his shoulders and back, the image sending extra slivers of pleasure through her body. He sucked at her skin, leaving a mark low on her belly and she moaned, her body teetering on the edge. He seemed to sense it because he increased his speed, his thrusts becoming harder as he pushed her to her orgasm.

"Carol," Daryl's voice came out ragged and she glanced up at him, their eyes locking.

He was staring at her, his expression a mixture of intensity and pleasure.

"I love you...my wife," He whispered.

Carol moaned and toppled over the edge, her body going into spasms as she rode out her orgasm. Daryl's body tensed mere minutes later and he jerked before spilling himself inside of her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her upright, his cock still inside of her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her firmly to his chest. She pressed a soft kiss to the base of his neck. They were both sweaty now, their bodies slick and glistening from the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"I love you too," Carol whispered back and Daryl snorted into her neck.

"Delayed reaction?" He asked.

She bit him playfully on his shoulder and then they both paused at the sounds of vehicles pulling into the driveway.

"Shit!" Daryl whispered as he quickly pulled himself from her, sliding her off of the counter and away from the uncovered windows.

They hurriedly righted their clothing, checking each other over to make sure that everything was in its place. They stood up, brushing themselves off just as the front door opened and Merle walked inside, his eyes gazing back and forth between the two of them.

"Was wonderin' where ya was brotha. Left tha radio an' all on but didn't see ya on tha roof. I can see now that ya was busy with more important things," Merle smirked, leaning against the doorway to stare at them.

"Carol brought me some lunch," Daryl said.

She grabbed his hand, turning to smile up at him and Merle barked out a laugh from behind them. Startled, they exchanged a look with each other before turning their eyes to Merle.

"Tha hell's yer problem?" Daryl asked.

"Next time ya might wanna try movin' tha subs outta tha way before testin' out that countertop there," Merle commented.

He shook his head and laughed again as he walked back outside, closing the door behind him. Carol frowned, looking down at her clothing.

"How did he know? I don't have anything on me and you look pretty much the same as when I arrived," Carol commented.

Daryl shrugged, "He's jus' bein' an ass. He don't know shit."

He leaned over and pulled her in for another kiss, this one slower and sweet.

"I gotta get back ta work. Thanks for lunch."

Carol smiled up at him, "You're welcome."

She turned to grab up the rest of his sub to toss into the trash and Daryl's eyes landed on her back. Holding back a snicker, he secretly placed his hand high on her back, rubbing it down in a soothing gesture. She smiled, never noticing the pieces of tomato and bacon that he swept onto the ground that had come off of her shirt. There was no reason for her to know that it had ever been there.

"I'll see you later?" She whispered seductively.

Daryl winked, "Ya can count on it."

...


	11. A Roll in the Hay

**Alright my loves! I know that Meth isn't everyone's cup of tea, but I've decided to do a oneshot for it anyway. It's true that I don't really care much for Beth's character on the show, but that still doesn't mean that Merle doesn't need love too! ;)**

**This oneshot is for the very dear AthleteGirl...I hope it helps to brighten your day my dear! **

**Busy, busy here. I'm working on Chance Encounters for those of you following. It will be the next one I update, just taking me some time to get there. It requires more time and concentration than I currently have at the moment, but it's coming, I promise!**

**Hope you enjoy this one! Would love to hear your thoughts as usual. ;)**

...

"Oh, sorry. I thought no one was in here," Beth said in a startled voice as she walked into the barn where Merle was busy working.

She had been watching him work off and on from a distance for most of the day. He had been working for her Daddy for almost two months, but she hadn't ever paid him much attention, having been too busy with school. It wasn't like he paid her much attention anyway. He didn't speak much, not like the other men that worked on their farm. She had heard the stories about him though and he had attracted her interest. He was always focusing on his work every time she was around though so she didn't get to talk to him much like some of the other men who worked there.

She had come out here thinking that the barn was empty and intended to climb into the loft and read one of the romance novels that she had bought at the bookstore earlier that morning. The loft was her favorite place to read and she always kept a blanket up there to lay on, positioning herself near the open door so she could listen to the water ripple in their pond down below.

Now that Merle was in here though, she wasn't sure if she should stay or go. He glanced up at her briefly and then went back to tinkering underneath the hood of the tractor that he had been working on. She chewed on her lip, caught between wanting to head up the ladder or leave and find another spot to read.

"Book ain't gonna read itself. Go on 'bout ya business, ain't botherin' me none," Merle's gruff voice floated out from underneath the tractor.

Beth blushed, hating that she was so obvious. She walked over to the ladder, glancing back over her shoulder at him. He was wearing a white tank, the color a stark contrast to his dark farmer's tan. He had on his usual khaki cargo pants and black boots, the boots dirty from working outdoors all of the time. He stood on one of the tractor's tires, his body bent over the tractor as he worked a wrench and she watched, transfixed, as his muscles twisted with every turn of the tool.

"Need some help up that ladder?"

Beth jerked, dropping her novel into the dirt at her feet. Merle glanced over at her and jumped down from his perch on the tractor tire, sauntering over in her direction. Beth watched him, her feet frozen in place as his large frame strode over to her. He bent over and picked up her book, using his hand to dust off the cover. Glancing at the title he raised a brow and smirked, holding the book out to her.

She wanted to die from embarrassment. It wasn't often that she read dirty romance novels, but she really enjoyed them every once in a while. This particular one just happened to have a picture of a shirtless cowboy on the front riding a horse.

"Rode hard an' put up wet, huh?" Merle recited the title back to her and if it were possible to grow any more red from embarrassment, then Beth knew that she had.

She accepted the book, the tips of her fingers brushing against his and she nodded slightly.

He stared at her for several seconds, his icy blue eyes boring into her, "Cat gotcha tongue?"

She shook her head, tucking a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear as it fell forward, "I..."

"Merle! One of the trucks bogged down and..." Jimmy's voice interrupted Beth's, his sentence fading out as he saw that Merle wasn't alone.

Jimmy also worked with her Daddy, quite possibly the youngest one on the farm, but her family had known Jimmy's family for a long time. Beth and Jimmy were friendly, but she hadn't ever looked at him as anything more than that although he had been looking at her differently lately.

Merle turned to Jimmy, his expression hardening to his customary scowl that he wore around the farm from day to day.

"Hi Beth," Jimmy said as he walked over to them.

Beth offered him a small smile in return, "Hey Jimmy."

"Where at?" Merle asked.

Jimmy blinked, looking over at Merle as if he had forgotten that he was even there, "Where at what?"

Merle rolled his eyes, "Ya got cotton in yer ears boy? Where's tha fuckin' truck broke down at?"

"Oh. It's over by the apple orchard, near the picnic tables," Jimmy replied, his eyes drifting back to Beth.

Beth turned to head up the ladder only to feel Jimmy's hand on her back, "Wait a minute Beth, I uh, I wanted to ask ya something," Jimmy muttered.

Beth closed her eyes briefly, hoping that Jimmy wouldn't ask her what she was thinking he would. She waited, but Merle jumped in, saving her from having to turn the boy down.

"Ask 'er on ya own time Jimbo, let's go pull tha truck out tha mud," Merle snapped as he clapped a big hand onto Jimmy's shoulder, effectively steering him towards the open barn door.

Beth could hear Jimmy's protests as Merle led him out and she smiled, shaking her head as she proceeded to climb the rest of the way up to her little hideaway from the world. Spreading out her blanket, she slid her boots off and lay down, opening her book up to read. As she scanned the page, her mind drifted to visions of Merle in a cowboy hat, shirtless and putting his hands on her.

...

Beth mumbled something in her sleep, flinging her hand out as she felt something nudge her against her shoulder. She rolled onto her back, not quite ready to wake up from her relaxing afternoon nap.

"Wake up sugah. Ya boyfriend's lookin' for ya," Merle's deep voice interrupted her dream cycle and Beth's eyes flicked open.

Merle Dixon was kneeling next to her, his eyes boring into hers as he nudged her to alertness. She yawned and shifted, stretching her body as she worked to awaken fully. The light in the barn was dim, the afternoon sun making its downward descent. Beside her, she heard Merle rise to a standing position. Glancing his direction, she saw that he was staring down at her belly and her hand fluttered down, realizing that her shirt had rode up a little when she had stretched.

"Sorry," She mumbled. "And I don't have a boyfriend."

Merle huffed, looking around, "Ya sure he knows that?"

Beth stood up, fighting a yawn that overcame her anyway, "He better. Jimmy's not my type."

Merle hummed deep in his throat, one of his arms coming to rest on the beam near her head, "An' jus' what is yer type?"

Beth ducked her head, her fingers grazing over the cover of her book that she still held in her hand.

Merle shifted his eyes to the book in her hand, his eyes twinkling, "Musta been an interestin' read," He commented. "What was it 'bout?"

She cleared her throat, fighting to get herself under control, "You can borrow it if you want," She offered the book to him without answering his question.

"Don't read much books. Prefer ta live it 'stead o' readin' 'bout it."

His eyes stared into hers steadily and Beth felt her pulse kick up a notch, her body growing warm as though she were running a fever. Her mind drifted to the dream she had just awakened from, her body yearning to be touched.

"Ain't ya gonna run on home an' see what'cha boyfriend wants?" Merle taunted.

Beth scowled, "I told you I don't have a boyfriend! And if I did, it _definitely_ wouldn't be Jimmy," She muttered.

Merle raised a brow, "Oh? Who would it be then sugah? Tha cowboy from that there cover of ya book?"

Beth gritted her teeth in frustration. The man really knew how to push buttons. This was the longest conversation they had ever had though so she was reluctant to break away from it, even if he was being an ass.

"Maybe. At least he might know how to treat a woman," She said haughtily.

"Them bastards don't know shit 'bout how ta treat a woman," Merle said, his voice changing tones as he took a step closer to her.

She swallowed as he drug his eyes up and down the length of her body. She could almost feel the heat of his stare through her clothing.

"Oh and you do?" Beth asked without thinking.

Merle's nostrils flared and his presence suddenly seemed to fill up the large loft. She unconsciously went to take a step backward, not thinking about the crates that were sitting behind her. She felt herself begin to fall and she dropped her book, her arms flailing. Strong hands grabbed her around the waist, tugging her back up. She came easily, not weighing much and she found herself pulled flat against a rock hard set of abs. Torn between wanting to stay and wanting to run far away, Beth froze, her eyes drifting up to meet his. Merle stared down at her, his once blue eyes a dark and steely gray. He cursed, his hands coming to rest on her hips seconds before his mouth covered hers.

Beth moaned as his lips made contact and he nudged his tongue against her lips, urging her to part them. She complied, gasping as his tongue swept into her mouth, invading her personal space. He grabbed her ass and boosted her up against him.

"Wrap yer legs 'round my waist," He ordered.

Beth did as instructed and then realized that the position put her intimately close with certain parts of his anatomy. Her breathing quickened as he moved down her neck, sucking her skin into his mouth, marking her neck. She vaguely knew that she should stop this, knew how wrong it was to be up there giving herself away so carelessly, but at the moment she didn't care. All that mattered was that he was touching her and she craved it. She tightened her legs around his waist and he growled low in his throat when she moved against him, seeking relief to the throbbing deep inside of her.

"Slow down darlin'...easy..." Merle coaxed.

Her body still locked onto his, he turned, dropping to his knees and laying her on the floor. She stared up at him, feeling a sense of panic threaten to overwhelm her. He must have noticed it because he seemed to back off a little. She watched him run a hand through his short hair.

"Fuck. We can't be doin' this girlie. Ya too damn young an' ya pro'bly ain't had no experience."

Beth was torn. On one hand her body was on fire and on the other she knew that her Daddy wouldn't approve of her actions. But then she thought about all of the times she had missed out on the fun stuff because she didn't want to disappoint her Daddy. Rising up, she reached out and grabbed a fistful of his tank top in her hand, tugging on it as hard as she could.

"_No_. First of all, I'm eighteen so I'm an adult. Second...I may not have any experience, but everyone's got to start somewhere," She said.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his and Merle groaned, swearing under his breath. She dipped her head and experimentally ran her tongue over his neck, tasting his slightly salty skin. Merle's rough yet surprisingly gentle hands grabbed her by the arms and slowly eased her back onto her blanket. He kneeled over her on his knees, staring down at her, his once vividly blue eyes a dark, swirling, vortex of color.

"Jesus Fuckin' Christ, I'm gonna go ta hell for this, sure as shit," He muttered.

"Please Merle," Beth begged, "I...I need..." She paused.

She actually wasn't sure _what _she needed, but she knew that she needed something and she felt desperate to get it. Her body throbbed, her breasts ached and her nipples hardened to pebbles as she lay there beneath his stare.

"Fuck!" Merle hissed.

He whipped his tank top over his head, revealing to her wandering eyes all of his ripped muscles. Her eyes zoned in on his chest, down his abs and to the small trail of hair that disappeared into his pants. She reached for it with her fingers, intending to lightly trail her hand over it when he wrapped his hand around hers, moving her hand gently away.

"Can't be doin' none o' that darlin'. Merle's gonna make that ache go away, but this here ain't gonna go no farther than that, understand?"

Beth nodded, unsure of what exactly he meant, but at this point willing to go along with it. He slid up the hem of her shirt and bent his head, his tongue swirling around her belly button. Beth gasped, her fingers unconsciously tangling in his hair. She tugged on it hard and then stopped as she realized what she was doing.

"Sorry," She whispered.

Merle glanced up at her and chuckled, "Reckon' it ain't tha first time I've had my hair pulled. Gonna take more 'an that ta hurt me. Now jus' relax an' enjoy," He winked at her.

Beth nodded again, her mind briefly wondering how many women _had_ pulled Merle's hair before her. Then his hands slid up her stomach and pushed the cups of her bra from her breasts, revealing them to his gaze and she forgot all coherent thought. Before she could wrap her mind around it he had one of her nipples in his mouth and he was sucking on it gently, drawing the pert bud between his lips. His other hand came to rest on her belly, just above the juncture of her thighs and Beth moaned as he applied pressure.

He took his time with her breasts, his lips soft and sure as they traveled from one to the other. Beth closed her eyes and arched her back, pushing her hips against his hand that still rested low on her belly. Merle chuckled and his hands moved to the zipper of her shorts.

He paused as he reached for the button, the last thing keeping her shorts on, "Ya sure ya want this girlie?" He asked.

Beth's eyes met his and she slowly nodded. She wanted him to do this to her. She _needed_ him to do this to her. Lifting her hips to help him, he slid her shorts down her legs and tossed them behind him to the loft floor.

Merle winked at her and pressed his lips to the inside of her thigh, gently sucking her tender skin into his firm mouth. Beth twisted beneath him and moaned, startling herself with the intensity of it. When she felt Merle's lips through the thin cotton of her panties against her most private of places she shuddered, the throbbing inside of her intensifying.

"Merle," She moaned weakly.

He shoved his face into her panties, his tongue moving against the material so that she felt the wetness against her skin through the material of her panties. Reaching down with her hands she tugged at the material, Merle's hands moving to bat hers away before he slid them off of her. His finger teased her entrance, playing around with her and making her skin catch fire before he slowly inserted one finger inside of her, stroking her gently.

Beth tensed at the intrusion, her body unfamiliar with it. His lips hit the sensitive flesh between her core and her thigh, distracting her from her tension as he worked his tongue over her skin. The uncomfortable sensation began to slowly ebb away and Beth found herself lifting into his finger, his speed increasing. Her breathing grew heavy, her chest heaving as if she were running a marathon.

There was an unfamiliar sensation building within her body and Beth clung to it like a person thirsting for water in the desert. Then Merle pushed her legs further apart, his finger leaving her only to be replaced with his mouth, this time _without_ the cotton of her panties as a barrier. Beth whimpered, her head thrashing around as she chased the throbbing that grew to an almost unbearable pounding.

"I...I need," Beth panted.

"Shh...Merle's gonna getcha there darlin'," Merle's rich, deep, voice soothed over her.

His tongue trailed over one spot in particular that made spots dance in her eyes and she moaned so loudly that she thought for sure the whole farm would hear her. When he began to suck on the tiny bundle of sensitivity, Beth lost herself completely. She fell off the cliff, her body tumbling down a hill of pleasure. She cried out, her hips bucking into Merle's face of their own accord, her skin flushed and burning. She pushed at Merle's head weakly, but he continued his assault until finally Beth had nothing left to give and she lay limply on the blanket.

He picked up his head, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand as he stared at her with something of a self-satisfied smirk upon his face. Beth simply lay there, any energy she had once had having fled from her body.

"Thank you," She whispered.

He nodded his head at her, his blue eyes still a darker shade. She stared at his pants, biting on her lip.

"Should I-?"

Merle shook his head, seeing the direction of her gaze, "Nah. We take him out, he might not go back in there," He chuckled, "'Sides, you'll have people lookin' for ya."

"Jimmy's not my boyfriend," Beth said softly.

Merle stared at her for several minutes and then turned, grabbing his shirt to slip it back on.

"Don't reckon' it matters none," He muttered.

Beth sat up, her fingers wrapping around his arm, "But it does! You're the first to...to _ever_ touch me like that. I...I liked it."

He grunted in reply, pulling his arm from her grip and standing.

"Show me more?" Beth asked quickly before she lost her nerve.

Merle's steps froze in the process of walking towards the ladder. He didn't move for several seconds, his eyes staring off into the distance.

Finally he glanced over at her, a small smile teasing at the corners of his mouth, "We'll see."

With that being said, he made his way down the ladder, his movements nearly silent in the big barn. Beth flopped back down onto the blanket, her mind replaying the event over and over. Merle wanted more, she could see it in his eyes. He was holding back from her although she didn't know why. The delicious pleasure he had shown her body may have dulled her present ache, but a new ache was quickly forming in its place. The ache to have him inside her, to see exactly what those pants concealed. Merle Dixon might be a stubborn man, but so was Beth Greene and she wouldn't stop until she won him over.

...


	12. Animalistic Tendencies

**Hi loves! I'm currently raging over the synopsis that I read over on Spoiling the Dead about the next episode. I'm none to happy about it and I've had a gallon of chocolate ice cream trying to get over it. I think I went through all the emotions here and now I'm just raging. Yep, I'm pissed as hell and this is what happened. It's smut, dirty, dirty smut. I am not ashamed.**

**You're welcome! **

...

"Leave me tha hell alone," Daryl growled.

He snatched his hand away from Beth who was trying unsuccessfully to bandage it where he had cut it on a sharp piece of tin. It wasn't too deep, but it wouldn't stop bleeding everywhere and for some reason Daryl couldn't find Carol. She was always the one who took care of him when he was injured and he had gotten used to the way she did things. He appreciated Beth trying to help, but he really didn't want the young girl touching him.

Beth shrank back from him, hurt crossing her expression at his words. Normally Daryl would try to remedy the situation, not wanting anyone to be angry with him, but he was past that point now and all he wanted was Carol. Why the hell couldn't he find her?

Standing up from the bench he had sat down on, Daryl barely noticed the trail of blood that he was leaving behind him as he left the room, heading to her cell again. She hadn't been there the first time he had come through, but he hoped that maybe he had just missed her somehow.

"Oh my God, Daryl! Your hand is bleeding pretty bad," Maggie cried as she came out of her cell, almost colliding with the now distraught hunter.

"Thank you, captain fuckin' obvious," Daryl growled, his attitude surly and his patience wearing thin. "Have ya seen Carol?"

Maggie shook her head, her features twisted in concern, "Not in the last hour or so."

Daryl sighed impatiently and stalked into her cell, whipping the privacy curtain shut behind him. He glanced around her room, but everything was still in much the same place that it had been the first time that he had come through. Yanking his shirt over his head he wrapped it around his hand, using his teeth to cinch it tight to the wound. He sat down on the edge of her bed, his head swimming a little. Crossing one booted foot over the other, he settled in to wait. No one else tended to his wounds but Carol, that's just the way that it was.

...

Carol wiped off the last of the shelves, finally satisfied that they were clean. She and Michonne had cleared out some of the other rooms in another part of the prison and Carol had decided to make one of them into an infirmary of sorts for the sick. She had been cleaning out one of the rooms for the last hour or so, completely immersed into her work when she felt a hand close over her shoulder.

Sliding her knife from her boot she turned, prepared to strike out when she saw Maggie taking a quick step back from her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, thought you heard me come in," Maggie said.

Carol sighed, slipping her knife back into its location, "I didn't, but I should have. I've been so intent on getting this place clean so that we can move all of our medical supplies here. Hopefully we can keep the sick better quarantined this way."

Maggie nodded as she looked around the room, "I'd say you've got a good start. It's already looking pretty good in here."

"Thanks," Carol said, "I think I'm about done for the day though."

"Good because Daryl has been looking for you. He cut his hand somehow and refuses to let anyone but you touch it," Maggie rolled her eyes.

Carol frowned, "How come no one came to get me?"

"Well for starters, no one knew where you were," Maggie replied.

Carol ran a hand across her sweaty forehead, "That was my fault. I meant to tell someone where I was going. Where is Daryl now? Do you know?"

"Last I saw he was in your cell, but you know how Daryl is..." Maggie let her sentence trail off, giving Carol a knowing look.

Carol sighed. Yes, she knew exactly how Daryl was. It made her feel good that he trusted her so implicitly, but sometimes she really wished that he would let others tend to his wounds instead of trying to suffer until she could get to them. It made her feel bad that he had to wait so long.

...

Carol's eyes fell upon Daryl's sleeping form as soon as she entered her cell and she shook her head at the image that he presented. His legs were on the bed with his boots hanging just over the edge of the mattress. His shirt was gone which she thought was odd until she saw that his hand was wrapped several times over with a cloth that resembled a t-shirt. His eyes were closed, one arm hanging over the edge of the bed and the other thrown behind his head. He was every bit the picture of any woman's sexual fantasy, but Carol knew that he had to be tired and hurting by now.

Digging through her meager medical supplies that she kept stored for times such as these, Carol gathered everything she thought she might need for the task. Taking advantage of the fact that he was sleeping pretty heavily, she slowly unwrapped the shirt from his hand. Frowning at the cut, she shook her head already used to the fact that she had to literally stitch this man up every week. Threading her needle, she grabbed the bottle of alcohol that she kept on hand.

"Hurts," Daryl mumbled and she cast her eyes up to his to see that he was watching her.

"It should. It's pretty deep. You're racking up quite a doctor bill," She teased softly.

"Guess I'll have ta find some way ta repay ya for ya services," His voice, warm and husky washed over her.

She unscrewed the cap on the alcohol and looked at him, "You know the drill. It's gonna burn," She warned.

He nodded, "Jus' do it. I can take it."

She smiled, "I know you can."

Lifting the bottle she tipped it, spilling the alcohol over his wound. He emitted a low hiss, but other than that he stayed still, his eyes never leaving hers. She cleaned as much of the wound as she could and then she sterilized the needle with a lighter before beginning to stitch him back together. He didn't even flinch as she inserted the needle into his skin, but then he usually didn't. She made five stitches across his skin before finishing and he flexed his fingers slightly, testing the strength of the stitch.

"Be careful with those. I don't need you pulling them out," She cautioned.

He smirked, "Yes ma'am."

She placed her basket of supplies to the side and grabbed the edge of the bed to lift herself up. Daryl grabbed her wrist with his other hand, tugging her down on top of his chest where she landed in a tangle of arms and limbs. His chest was slick, the sparse covering of chest hair curling underneath her fingers as she tried to lift herself off of him.

"Daryl I just stitched that hand!"

"Ain't usin' that hand. Only need one," His deep voice ground out.

Despite her struggle, she quickly found herself relenting to him, having missed him after being away from him all day. Everyone at the prison knew that they were together by now, but no one really talked about it. No one ever said anything to Daryl about it either because he made it clear that the topic was off limits. Daryl was a very private person and Carol was glad of it because in the prison there was very little privacy.

His hand coasted down her side and around her back, grasping one ass cheek with the palm of his hand. Using a gentle force, he pushed her into him, lifting his hips a little so that she felt his erection.

"See? Don't need no hands," He murmured.

Daryl tugged her face up to his, his lips closing over hers hotly. She leaned into him, her tongue sliding into his mouth. He sucked on her bottom lip, his teeth nipping at the plump flesh before releasing it with a pop. He rolled her over in the bunk, pinning her to the mattress with his hard body. Grabbing her wrists, he lifted her hands over her head and grabbed her shirt with his teeth, tugging it up. Carol panted against him, her body on fire with need. Her stomach bared to him, he nuzzled his head into her belly, nipping at the skin there before trailing his tongue over her hot flesh.

"Daryl..." She lifted her hips into him wanting more.

"Shh...," He whispered. "I need you."

She whimpered, testing his grip on her hands and finding it binding. He had total control of her body and she was helpless to his ministrations. Nudging her shirt up with his teeth and nose, her bra was finally bared to him.

"Carol?" There was a rapping on the cell bars and both of their heads turned in that direction.

"Beth," Carol whispered.

Daryl growled low in his throat, momentarily releasing her, "Don't move," He warned as he climbed from the bed.

Whipping back the curtain, he glared at the young girl, "What?" He barked.

"I...uh...Daddy sent me to make sure that Carol didn't need any help with your hand," She stuttered.

"Does it look like we need any fuckin' help? I'm busy...so run along," He let the curtain fall back shut in the girl's face as he stalked back over to the bed where Carol still lay.

She stared at him with wide eyes, never having seen him so worked up before. He was almost like an animal pacing in a cage, all of this energy built up inside of him. She chose not to comment on his words to Beth and instead she spread her legs ever so slightly, offering herself to him. His heated gaze fell upon her legs and he licked his lips, his eyes sparking with fire.

Grabbing her ankle, he drug her over to the edge of the bed and kneeled on the floor next to her. Dipping his head, he pressed his face between her legs and inhaled her sweet scent. Carol could feel herself growing wet with want. She didn't know what was responsible for this change in him, but she was liking it so far.

"Strip for me," He murmured, his eyes lifting to hers.

Carol swallowed, her throat dry. There was something so incredibly hot about this man kneeling before her and commanding her to strip that she immediately began ripping off her clothes, anxious to feel his hands on her. Once she was naked he gently had her lay back down, keeping her feet hanging over and flat on the floor. He hooked his arms underneath her legs and slid her out more, burying his face between her slick folds.

Carol cried out at the first swipe of his tongue, her body on fire for him. He began lavishing her with his tongue, flicking it across her clit and making her body tremble. His bare chest rubbed her thighs as he worked, his broad shoulders glistening in the dim light of her lantern. She lifted herself to her elbows so that she could watch him. He had the most beautiful shoulders of any man that she had ever seen and she was growing more and more wet just watching the way the muscles in his arms bunched as he worked to bring her pleasure.

When his teeth nipped her clit, whether by accident or on purpose she jerked against him, crying out as her body lost control. She fell back onto the mattress, her thighs trembling as he drank all of her juices, his beard glistening when he finally lifted his head. She worked to catch her breath, an overwhelming feeling of emotion overriding her body.

His eyes on hers again, he unbuckled the belt of his pants, sliding it out and snapping it to the floor before moving to his button and zipper. Those undone, he let his pants fall around his ankles, left standing in his boxers. She would never grow tired of seeing this man naked, _ever._ It took him seconds to lose the boxers, the thin material falling to the floor to join his pants, leaving him standing in all of his naked glory.

Carol couldn't stop herself from getting up from the bed and walking over to him. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him hungrily, matching him fire for fire. His arms tightened around her and she felt her feet lift from the ground. He walked them over to the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist and he positioned himself at her entrance. His eyes flickered to hers once more before he entered her, both of them crying out as they buried their faces into the curve of each others neck. Carol clamped her teeth down into his skin, her face twisted in pleasure. Daryl groaned, his head tipping back so that his throat was exposed to her. She accepted the invitation and nipped her way down his neck, leaving her mark on him in the most primal way.

He thrust into her, one hand holding her ass and his stitched hand resting against the wall. She never feared falling though, never fearing anything when he was around. Absently she thought that there must be a full moon tonight because they were both acting like animals, ravishing each other like they were each others last meal.

"Harder...harder Daryl," She gasped.

He grunted, increasing the strength of his thrusts, his mouth lowering to her nipple. He drew it into his mouth, sucking on the taut peak until she twisted in his arms, on the verge of losing control. His jaw flexed, his expression intense as he continued to work her. He licked his lips and glanced up, their eyes meeting. Winking at her, he grabbed her lip between his teeth once more and sucked. She convulsed into a thousand pieces, her body burning hotter than ever before as she clenched around his cock.

"Fuck."

He tensed,closing his eyes and releasing her lip as he bit into his own, a small speck of blood appearing just as his eyes fluttered back open. Hie blue orbs were a stormy swirl of blue and gray and he growled low in his throat as he rammed into her one last time, his seed spilling into her hotly. She accepted everything he had to give and waited until he got his bearings about him, pressing soft kisses to his sweaty forehead. He pushed them away from the wall, walking her back over to the bunk where he managed to get them both onto the bunk. He pulled out of her and she curled into him, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

His breathing finally evened out, but his eyes remained closed and she frowned at him, hoping that he hadn't gone to sleep.

"What got into you tonight?" She asked.

He cracked open one eye, his arm thrown over her hip, his fingers absently tracing circles across her flesh.

"Couldn't find ya earlier," He muttered.

"So everyone told me. You knew I hadn't gone far though Daryl. You should let Hershel patch you up instead of suffering waiting on me."

He pulled back as if insulted, his brows narrowing and eyes alert.

"Nobody touches me but you," He stated.

"But Daryl-"

"_No one_," He growled.

She sighed and then nodded, "Fine. Be a stubborn ass."

"What did ya jus' call me?" His voice was laced with something close to amusement.

She yawned, "I believe a_ stubborn ass_ is the term I just used to describe you."

He chuckled, "As long as I get to be _your_ stubborn ass."

She smiled into his chest, his strong arms encircling her, forever keeping her safe, "Always," She whispered.

...

**Yes...yes I did put that in there about Beth on purpose. Just think if I had put what I really wanted...muahahahaha. **

**This is what chocolate does to me. -_-**

**Again, you're welcome!**


End file.
